Jugando a ser Padres
by Vianecita
Summary: Fic original de IcyPanther. DHr & HG. Para los alumnos de sexto es requerido tomar una clase de integración familiar. Los alumnos se convertirán en niños de 5 años. Podrán aprobar la clase o es que ser padre es muy díficil?
1. Que ni lo piense!

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Sino a JK Rowling y a la Warner Brothers.

Nombre del fic original: Parenting Class

Autora: IcyPanther

Traductora: Vianecita Malfoy

"De qué crees que se tratará esta nueva clase?" preguntó Ronald Weasley, su nariz llena de pecas haciendo una mueca cuando releía el anuncio que le había llegado a todos los alumnos de sexto esa mañana durante el desayuno.

"Es una clase de 'orientación familiar' " dijo Hermione Granger, sus ojos color miel radiando de emoción. "Dumbledore quiere que tengamos experiencia en siendo parte de una familia y como cuidar a niños más pequeños que nosotros"

"¿Pero porque?" protestó el pelirrojo, metiendo el papel en su pantalón. "ya tengo mucha experiencia en mi casa. Tengo cinco hermanos mayores y una hermana menor que yo, por Merlín! cuanta más experiencia necesito?"

"Pues, Ron" dijo Harry, " no todos tienen una familia tan grande como la tuya, digo, yo tengo a Dudley que se podría clasificar como un hermano pero Hermione no tiene ningún hermano. Ni Dean o Lavender"

"Aparte Ron" río la castaña " si eres tan bueno como dices, entonces tendrás la calificación más alta! Tómalo como una clase fácil que pasaras" El rostro de Ron se ilumino y los tres continuaron su caminata hasta la torre este en silencio, toda su energía yéndose en la gran caminata hacía arriba.

"Quien en su sano juicio pone una clase hasta acá arriba?" dijo Ron intentando respirar "Claro, Trelawny tiene la suya en la torre norte pero aunque sea sabemos de un pasadizo, por cierto Harry, el mapa no muestra ningún pasadizo secreto por aquí?"

"Nop, lo siento amigo" dijo Harry con una mueca. "Crees que alo mejor podamos crear un pasadizo Mione?"

"No podemos hacer eso!" exclamó Hermone, deteniéndose para mirar a sus amigos "el castillo fue construido tal y como es, no debemos cambiar nada!"

"Ni siquiera un pequeño, micro pasadizo?" rogó Ron.

"No" dijo determinadamente, su voz con el tono que el asunto quedaba terminado. "Ahora apúrate o llegaremos tarde" Caminando un poco mas rápido, los tres mejores amigos llegaron al salón exactamente once minutos y treinta y seis segundos después.

"Llegamos" dijo Harry viendo la puerta enfrente del, deberíamos entrar?

Hermione rodó sus ojos y empujo la puerta abierta, un grito de asombro al ver el salón enfrente de ella. Era del tamaño del Gran Comedor con pupitres alineados ordenadamente. Estudiantes de todas las casas estaban sentados con sus amigos, dando vistazos nerviosos a una puerta cerrada en la parte de atrás del salón donde la maestra estaba.

Un gran candelabro colgaba en medio del cuarto, velas chispeando entre las joyas. Una alfombra roja y gris debajo de sus pies, el único salón que sabían que tenia alfombrado.

Fotos en marcos de oro adornaban las paredes.

"Este no es un salón de verdad" dijo Hermione, deslizándose en un pupitre vacío "en Historia de Hogwarts dice que este era en realidad un cuarto donde los maestros solían planear eventos y horarios de clases. En 1944 los prefectos pudieron utilizar este cuarto como punto de reunion."

"Están todos los de sexto año aquí?" preguntó Harry, viendo alrededor del gran cuarto. En un esquina a lo lejos estaba Draco Malfoy, sus piernas encima de otro pupitre con Crabbe y Goyle en cada lado.

"Unos Hufflepuffs estaban sentados en el centro del salón y los de Ravenclaw abarcaban las primeras filas. Otros estudiantes estaban desparramados en el salón, platicando con sus grupitos o simplemente callados.

"Parece casa llena" comento Dean Thomas, sentándose en una silla junto a Ron. "¿porqué crees que nos tienen a todos al mismo tiempo?

¿Podrá una maestra aguantarnos a todos?"

"Supongo que si podrían si no fuera por algunas personas" dijo Ron dando un vistazo a la esquina donde se encontraban los de Slytherin. "Pero si es raro"

Dos aplausos consiguió la atención de la clase y todos se callaron volteando a ver el frente del salón. Una pequeña mujer estaba ahí parada, su pelo negro a la altura de sus orejas. Vestía una túnica morada y una varita en su mano izquierda.

"Bienvenidos a clases de Integración familiar " dijo con una sonrisa. "Yo soy la profesora Tobin y tendré a todos ustedes por las primeras semanas de este año escolar. Si no son de sexto año y por accidente acabaron aquí favor de salirse," nadie se movió.

"Muy bien, primero que nada, me gustaría anunciar el programa de este año. Quidditch será cancelado por ahora y reiniciado en Febrero" continuo, ignorando los gritos de los jugadores de Quidditch. "Esta clase solo será de hoy hasta el final de Octubre. Durante

el cual algunas de sus clases serán cambiadas para acomodarlas a las necesidades de sus encargos." Aquí varios alumnos se miraron asustados.

"Profesor" preguntó Hermione levantando su mano. "Comprendo que esta es una clase de Integración familiar - ¿pero nos podría decir por favor qué es exactamente?"

"A eso voy señorita Granger" dijo la profesora con una risita ahogada. "Estoy segura que varios de ustedes estarán contentos con la siguiente parte" dijo, volteando a ver a la clase. "Esta será la única vez en que nos reuniremos aquí. De hecho, esta será la última vez que tendrán esta clase". Cejas ceñudas se dieron en todos los alumnos, pero Tobin continuó.

"Hoy serán juntados al azar en grupos de tres, dependiendo de lo cercano de sus horarios. Y si, podrán ser de sus mismas casas" contestó antes de que se hiciese la pregunta.

"De ahora en adelante, sáltense esta clase y úsenla como clase libe, hasta que esta clase acabe. Será entonces cuando regresaran a sus clases normales. En su grupo de tres uno de ustedes será convertido en un niño de cinco años."

"¿Que!"

"¡No puede hablar en serio!"

"¡Que ni lo piense!"

Exclamaciones de protesta se escucharon en todo el salón hasta que Tobin elevó su mano para que hubiera silencio. "No hay porque exagerar las cosas" contestó calmadamente. "Cada dos semanas una persona diferente serátransformada y el niño anterior volverá a su estado normal. Cada 'familia' por así decirlo será concedida una pequeña casa para ellos mismos dentro de castillo. Será ahí donde vivirán durante dos meses con su grupo."

"Exactamente que es lo que estamos aprendiendo de esto, profesora?" preguntó Hermione.

"Para que sean adultos responsables y maduros," respondió la profesora. "Como padre jamás deberán dejar a su hijo solo al menos que hayan hecho arreglos con su pareja u otro amigo para cuidarlo. Sin embargo _NO_ podrá nadie mas joven que ustedes cuidar al niño. Hay otras preguntas?"

"¿Como seremos calificados en esto?" preguntó Parvati, sus ojos chispeando de entusiasmo.

"Su calificación será basado en que tan contento este su encargo y que tal lo estén cuidando. Su encargo ira con ustedes a sus clases que compartan con su pareja donde los profesores observaran su interacción con el niño."

"¿Cuando seas el/la pequeño/a tendrás memorias después de la edad de cinco años?" preguntó Hermione.

"La poción que estamos usando es una muy complicada. El pequeño recordará los eventos de su pasado pero el o la guardián tomara el lugar de la mamá o papá. Se verán por supuesto diferentes pero para el pequeño ustedes serán sus padres. Otro hechizo que

usaremos es que toda la ropa será encogida para que le quede en cuanto la poción sea tomada. Si ya no hay mas preguntas empezaré a llamar los grupos"

Hermione apretó fuertemente las manos de sus amigos queriendo estar en el mismo grupo. "Primer grupo es Padma Patil, Seamus Finnagin, y Hannah Abbot. Por favor pasen al frente..."

Los tres estudiantes, todos nerviosos, se pararon y caminaron hacia la maestra. "Solo diré esto una vez, así que escuchen" ordenó Tobin. "Le daré a cada grupo un mapa que los llevará a sus cuartos temporales donde sus baúles ya estarán. En la esquina superiordel pergamino esta la contraseña de sus "casas". Adentro encontraran tres vasos. Cuando lleguen cada unos de ustedes se tomará el contenido del vaso, solo uno de ellos tendrá la poción, en cuanto el contenido sea tomado, su proyecto dará comienzo."

Hannah tomó el pergamino y su grupo salio del aula, una sonrisa en sus rostros. "Grupo dos es Ronald Weasley, Lavender Brown y Terry Boot."

"Diviértete" susurró Hermione a Ron cuando se levantaba, unos segundos después el también ya había abandonado el salón.

"Grupo tres es Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter."

"Esto no puede estar pasando" murmuró Hermione, poniendose de pie y llendo al frente del salón, Harry caminando a un lado de ella.

"Si Malfoy intenta algo yo me haré cargo de que se arrepienta" dijo Harry con una sonrisa siniestra. Draco se unió a los dos Gryffindors momentos después, con el ceño fruncido en su pálido rostro. Murmullos surgieron en todos los rincones del salón, mientras el par de Gryffindor miraba al Slytherin.

"Gracias", dijo Hermione mientras tomaba el mapa que le dio Tobin, sus ojos cafés mirando fijamente los grises de Draco. En silencio salió de salón, el mapa entre sus manos.

"Escucha aquí Malfoy" gruñó Harry, pausando una vez afuera del salón. "Si intentas hacerle algo a Hermione pagarás"

"Sólo hay que intentar sobrevivir a esto" rogó Hermione. "Nada de peleas ni nada de insultos, ok? Son solo dos meses, podríamos intentar llevarnos bien por ese periodo de tiempo?" Hermione sacó la mano, esperando la de Draco.

Draco vaciló antes de darle la mano a Hermione despues se limpio su mano en la tunica como si hubiese contraido algun germen. "Estoy haciendo esto solo para no reprobar la clase" siseó, fulminando a Hermione con la mirada.

"A donde debemos de ir?" preguntó Harry, tratando a toda costa de evitar un altercado. El también quería pasar la clase y probar que podía vivir con el Slytherin por dos meses completos.

"La casa esta en el pasillo de Encantamientos" dijo Hermione viendo el mapa. "Nuestro portarretrato debe tener un bufón. La contraseña para los dos meses es 'Parvulus'." En un silencio tenso el trío camino hacia su hogar temporáneo, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

_'No lo puedo creer, dos Gryffindors! Y tenían que ser la sangre sucia y el cara rajada. ¿Es que la vida pueda ser más cruel? 'se quejó el _

_Slytherin a si mismo. 'Padre se pondrá furioso con ese arreglo...Debería hablar con Tobin para ver si me puedo poner en otro grupo, pero tengo la ligera sospecha que no lo hará.'_

_'Debería tener suerte que solo sea Malfoy,' pensó Harry. 'Que tal si me hubiera tocado con el y Zabini o Parkinson o cualquier otro Slythterin en vez de Hermione? Pienso que me pudieran haber llevado a Voldemort como sacrificio o tendría demasiado daño corporal. Yep, tengo suerte que me haya tocado con Hermione.'_

_'Alo mejor esto no será tan malo' pensó Hermione. 'Si Ron estuviese aquí, podría ver ya algunos problemas... con su temperamento y la boca de Malfoy, ahora si que estaríamos en unos líos. Pero si todos seguimos nuestro pacto, todo debería de estar bien, verdad?'_

"Ya estamos aquí" dijo Hermione, pausando unos momentos después. El trío estaba parado enfrente de un hombre vestido en un traje de bufón, color rojo y negro, su cara pintada con una gran sonrisa.

"Ajá!" exclamó, haciendo malabares con varias pelotas verdes. "Ustedes han de ser el grupo que cuidaré. Yo soy Leviculus y estoy a sus servicios. Tienen la contraseña?"

"Parvulus," dijo Hermione claramente.

"Muy bien dicho," rió Leviculus entre dientes. "Les abriré después de darles información básica que la profesora Tobin me dio.

Primero, cada uno tiene su propio cuarto así que no se puede compartir almenos que sea con el menor. Eso esta permitido por si el pequeño quiere dormir con algunos de ustedes. Segundo, el portarretrato esta cerrado a los niños desde adentro, es decir, el pequeño no podrá salir al menos que algún guardián este con ustedes. Eso es todo, ya pueden entrar."

Leviculus abrió la puerta y los tres entraron, sus ojos escaneando la pequeña casa.

"Quien decoro?" exclamó Draco, sus ojos abriéndose en horror. Sillones naranja brillosos estaban en la sala con cojines amarillos. Las paredes de un azul cielo con bolas verdes y el alfombrado de color rojo.

Hermione rió. "Pues tenemos a un bufón como portarretrato...el ha de haber tenido algo que ver aquí. Es algo diferente, no crees Harry?"

Pero el niño que vivió no estaba escuchando, sus ojos enfocados en tres vasos sentados en una mesita rosa. Cada vaso estaba lleno a la mitad, con un líquido púrpura. Vacilando, tomó un vaso y lo olió. "Huele a jugo de uva, " dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Draco cogió un vaso y Hermione tomó el último. "Salud, " dijo Hermione, los tres vasos haciendo ruidos antes de que se tomasen todo el jugo.

Draco bajó su vaso a la mesa "Ninguno de nosotros ha cambiado," dijo mientras veía su reflexión en el espejo que estaba colgado en la pared. Era casi seis pies de estatura con su pelo rubio, Harry era un poco mas alto que el y Hermione casi le llegaba a la barbilla.

"Toma algo de tiempo" gritó Leviculus desde afuera. "Solo esperen."

Segundos después una de las imágenes en el espejo empezó a cambiar y hacerse chiquito hasta que un pequeño estaba parado en el suelo, viendo a los adolescentes.

"Dios mió..."

Notas de traductora:

Pues aquí ya esta el primer capítulo. El fic original es en inglés y se llama "Parenting Class" de la autora IcyPanther. El fic hasta ahorita lleva 36 capítulos y la autora ya esta pensando en la continuación de este fic. Me decidí a traducirlo porque pues...me hace llorar de la risa! xD. Un fic tan bueno tiene que ser traducido para que ustedes lo puedan disfrutar, claro.

Si el fic recibe buenos reviews por este primer capitulo seguiré traduciendo, si no, pues no, no tiene chiste traducir si no les va gustar jejeje. Por cierto, también estoy buscando a un "beta reader" que me ayude un poco con el fic, a editar unas cositas que se me hayan pasado y cosas por el estilo. Lo único que pido es que sean rápidos en detectar errores y muy buenos en ortografía, también que se pueda conectar mínimo tres veces a la semana. Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo.

El link para el perfil de la autora: http/


	2. Ha comenzado

Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de estos personajes, si lo fuera, yo seria rica y rubia xD.

Fic Original: Parenting Class

Autora: IcyPanther

Traductora: Vianecita Malfoy

Nota antes del capitulo: En uno de los reviews alguien estaba confundido por la pocion y los efectos. Yo también lo estaba cuando leía el fic original pero es así: Cuando se transforman en niños de cinco años tienen la memoria como si estuvieran con sus papás, nada de Hogwarts y eso. Pero cuando se transforman a su edad actual recordaran todo lo que les paso por esas dos semanas en las que fueron transformados. Espero que eso haya aclarado unas cuantas dudas.

--

"Quien eres?" fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca del pequeño. "Y donde estoy?" preguntó viendo a su alrededor con interés.

"Pues, yo soy Hermione" dijo la Gryffindor, con una sonrisa de sorpresa en su cara. "Y el es Harry... te vamos a cuidar por un tiempo. Ahorita estas en un cuarto en Hogwarts donde estarás por las próximas dos semanas."

Unos ojos grises brillosos miraban a Hermione con curiosidad y Hermione no pudo contener su gran sonrisa. Draco Malfoy era una de las criaturas mas lindas! sus ojos parecían brillar desde adentro, su pelo rubio estaba corto y unos mechones le caían en la frente, justo arriba de sus ojos.

Su túnica negra se había encogido para quedarle a la medida de su pequeño cuerpo, su varita había aparecido en la mano de Hermione, como no se les permitía a los menores de edad hacer magia. "Pero donde esta mi madre y padre?" preguntó viendo con desconfianza a Harry antes de dar un pequeño paso hacía atrás. "No se pondrán contentos que me haya ido."

"No te preocupes" dijo Hermione alegremente, hincándose para quedar a la altura de Draco. "El profesor Dumbledore se ha encargado del asunto."

"Estas segura?" preguntó todavía un poco desconfiado, su cuerpo poco a poco se fue relajando. "No me meteré en problemas?"

"Claro que no. Ahora porque no vienes conmigo y te enseñare tu cuarto, okay?" Draco dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza y todavía viendo a Harry con miedo siguió a Hermione hacía el cuarto del fondo.

Esperando que ese haya sido el cuarto del niño, Hermione empujó la puerta abierta y dio un respiro de alivio. Una cama pequeña casi tocando el suelo estaba en el centro del cuarto con un librero en un lado, lleno de cuentos de hadas mágicos.

Un baúl de color verde estaba enfrente de la cama, la cual Hermione asumió que tenía toda la ropa y cosas de Draco. Una ventana enfrente de la cama dejaba entrever la luz del día, también alumbrando una pequeña cascada en una esquina.

El Slytherin dio un chillido de placer y corrió hacia la fuente, agua cayendo sobre sus manos y al fondo de la cascada. "¿No es adorable, Harry?" Hermione dijo, sintiendo a su mejor amigo a un lado, sus ojos cafés viendo al pequeño jugar con el agua.

"Es difícil de creer que sea Malfoy" rió Harry, sus ojos esmeraldas viendo en la misma dirección de Hermione. "¿Crees que Lucius ya le haya enseñado sobre Voldemort?" Parece que no tiene nada en contra de ti o a mí, especialmente a mí. Se supone que me debe de odiar."

"Draco esta chico, Harry" rió Hermione tratando de sofocar su risa detrás de su mano mientras Draco le miraba raro antes de poner su atención de nuevo en la cascada. "También pienso que sería lo mejor si intentáramos llamarlo Draco desde el principio. Estoy casi seguro que sus papás no lo llamaron Malfoy y como los estamos reemplazando nosotros tampoco deberíamos."

"Parece que me tiene miedo, Mione" dijo Harry suavemente, Draco ya había abandonado la cascada y estaba viendo los títulos de los libros antes de sacar uno del librero y subiéndose la cama con el, sus manos pálidas cambiando las hojas mientras sus ojos veían las ilustraciones.

"¿De verdad? solo ha de ser muy tímido, nada de que preocuparse" Después de una pausa Hermione dijo "¿Crees que unos de nosotros deberíamos leerle un cuento, a mi me encantaba cuando mis padres me leían."

"Tu amas los libros en general, Mione. Si no te molesta quiero ir a ver mi cuarto. Alo mejor tu le puedes leer una?"

"Claro" accedió la castaña, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Bajamos a la cena como en media hora, ¿te parece?" Harry asintió y salio del cuarto mientras que Hermione se acerco con cuidado a Draco.

"¿Que estas leyendo?" preguntó, sentándose a un lado del pequeño.

"¿No deberías estar en algún lugar?" Hermione parpadeó sorprendida y Draco continúo "Madre nunca se queda, siempre esta con sus amigas o en fiestas. Entonces, ¿porqué estas aquí?"

"Con quien juegas durante el día?" preguntó, tratando de relacionarse con el niño. Por la manera en que hablaba el niño parecía que nunca le leían un cuento antes de dormir. Hermione nunca supo como era eso, sus padres siempre habían sido dadivosos cuando se trataba de cariño y atención.

"Con nadie" murmuro, levantando su vista del libro y viendo a Hermione. "Algunas veces viene Pansy" dijo, su rostro iluminándose levemente, "pero normalmente solo me quedo en mi cuarto. OH, y las cocinas, Dobby le gusta darme galletas de contrabando, pero no le digas a Madre o a Padre, " dijo, su voz ahora un susurro como si hubieses hecho algo malo. "Se enojarian si supieran."

"Mis labios están sellados" dijo Hermione, pasando un dedo por sus labios y luego tirando su mano hacía atrás mientras que pensaba _'¿Como será su familia en casa si tiene miedo de comerse una galleta a escondidas? '_

"Que significa eso?" pregunto el pequeño, imitando el movimiento que acababa hacer la Gryffindor.

"Es un termino muggle" dijo, haciendo énfasis en la palabra _Muggle_, para ver que decía el rubio. "Significa que estas sellando tus labios y tirando la llave, para que nadie lo pueda saber."

"Un término muggle, padre dice que todos los muggles son personas malas...es eso cierto? Pansy me dijo que antes solía ser amiga de una muggle" murmuró, el volumen de su voz bajándose, "pero cuando su padre se entero le dijo que ya tenía prohibido jugar con ella."

"Los muggles son personas buenas, Draco." dijo Hermione, viendo una oportunidad de cambiar la perspectiva de Draco sobre los sangre sucia y los sangre pura. "¿Piensas que soy agradable?" Después de pensarla unos segundos, Draco dio un pequeño asentimiento y Hermione sonrió. " Yo soy muggle-nacida" dijo orgullosamente, sonriendo cuando Draco dio un pequeño gritillos de asombro. "Somos iguales que tu Draco, no hay diferencias excepto quienes son nuestros padres."

"Pero padre dice que los muggles y muggle-nacidos son inferiores a nosotros, ¿es eso cierto?"

Hermione sabía que estaría confundiendo al pobre al decirle sus puntos de vista mientras que el había crecido escuchando a su padre. "No, no lo es, es solo que tu papá tiene prejuicio contra nosotros."

"Que significa prejuicio?"

"Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Hermione. _'Que tonta soy. Si solo tiene cinco años, por supuesto que no sabe que significa un término tan complicado! Pero debo admitir que es muy inteligente para su edad'. _Y era verdad. Draco era capaz de leer un libro con facilidad y parecía ser muy maduro para su edad. "Significa tener una idea o creencia en personas antes de conocerlas de verdad" indicó, intentando dar la definición lo más simple que pudiese para que lo comprendiera.

"Pero se ve que eres una muy buena persona" dijo "e inteligente" agregó, después de pensarla. "Me caes bien" Una gran sonrisa se formo en la cara de la castaña y jaló al niño en un abrazo, su cuerpecito volviéndose tieso al instante.

"Qué pasa?" preguntó, mientras el poco a poco empezaba a relajarse, completamente confundida con la reacción del niño.

"Nadie nunca me ha abrazado" dijo, su voz perdiéndose en un murmuro en la tela de la blusa de Hermione "estaba sorprendido... eso es todo."

_'¿Nadie, pobre Draco...No puedo imaginar nunca ser abrazado. O besado buenas noches, nunca haber sido cantado o todas esas pequeñas cosas que hacían mis papás para mostrarme que me amaban'_ Un pensamiento repentino invadió a la castaña y apretó un poco mas al niño. _'Mientras este en mi cuidado me haré cargo de que reciba toda la atención y cariño que necesite. Quien sabe, y cambie para lo mejor'_

"Oye Mione, Mal-Draco y tu ya están listo para irse?" preguntó Harry, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

La chica se fijó en el reloj y se dio cuenta que había estado abrazando al Slytherin por casi toda la meda hora. "Listo para ir a cenar, Draco?" preguntó gentilmente, soltándolo. Levantó la mirada, sus ojos brillando y asintió. "Qué es eso, Harry?" inquirió, viendo dos cajas negras en las manos del Gryffindor.

"Cámaras" dijo con una sonrisa. "Encontré esta en tu cuarto" dijo, pasándole una de las cámaras. "Había una nota en la mía diciendo que tendríamos que tomar fotos durante el proyecto porque al final haremos un gran álbum de los tres. Que intentáramos tomar fotos interesantes, algo que no se vería todos los días."

"Suena divertido. Me imagino que tu tienes su cámara" Hermione dijo, volteando a ver a Draco quien estaba parado en silencio a un lado de ella, sus ojos mirando al suelo.

"Si, se la daremos después" contestó, enfatizando en el _luego_, sabiendo que Hermione comprendería. "Vamonos que me estoy muriendo de hambre!" Hermione sujetó una de las pequeñas manos de Draco y el niño metió la otra mano libre en su bolsillo para que Harry no la sujetara. Harry miró a su amiga con las cejas levantadas en confusión, mientras que ella solo encogió los hombros.

"Que tengan una buena cena" dijo Leviculus desde el portarretrato, agitando su mano al trío, mientras Draco le decía adiós con la mano libre.

"Sabes, Harry" dijo Hermione mientras caminaban por el pasillo, "en la mesa de que casa nos deberíamos sentar?"

"Alo mejor Dumbledore nos dirá, después de todo, el fue quien acomodo los grupos, ¿no, dudo que el de nosotros sea al azar, nosotros dos y Malfoy?"

"Esta tratando de que haya unidad entre todas las casas" dio la chica inteligentemente. "Aquí estamos" anunció mientras el trío estaba enfrente de la puerta que daba al gran comedor. Harry empujó las pesadas puertas y entraron, sus ojos viendo todo el espectáculo.

Algunos pequeños estaban sentados en silencio a un lado de sus padres mientras que otros estaban haciendo desorden al comer. Los ojos de Draco escrutaban el Gran Comedor antes de que se enfocara en una sola persona, al instante en su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa.

"Tío Sevy!" chilló, soltándose de la mano de Hermione y corriendo entre las mesas. El profesor de pociones levantó la vista de su comida, sus ojos tratando de encontrar la fuente de interrupción. Pudo haber jurado que había escuchado a su ahijado pero eso era imposible.

"¿Que hacemos!" susurró Harry urgentemente a Hermione, el pequeño Slytherin ya fuera de vista, perdido entre los demás estudiantes.

"Siéntate y reza para que Snape no hechice a Draco... o a nosotros" susurró, guiando a Harry hasta la mesa de Gryffindor donde tomaron sus asientos entre los **_adultos_** Ron y Lavender, y un pequeño Terry Boot que estaba en medio de ellos.

"Joder!" murmuró el pelirrojo. "Ese era Malfoy?"

Harry asintió mientras Hermione gemía. "no puedo mirar esto" dijo nerviosa, poniendo su cara entre sus brazos. "Que le hará Snape?"

"Y que de nosotros?" se quejó Harry, quien ahora veía frenéticamente entre los alumnos por si alcanzaba a divisar al rubio. "Lo se, nos vamos a morir."

"Ahí esta!" gritó Ron, viendo al niño. "Esta subiendo a la mesa de los profesores!"

Al otro lado del comedor, Draco se arrastró por abajo de la mesa de los profesores hasta que se topó con unas túnicas negras muy familiares. Dando un pequeño salto (N/T: se imaginan! que lindo xD) se subió al regazo del hombre, una gran sonrisa en su pequeña cara. "Hola tío Sev!" dijo, casi riendo.

Snape se le quedo viendo al niño, la expresión más rara en su cara. Su frente estaba arrugada y sus ojos mostraban confusión. Su ceño ya no estaba fruncido ahora lo reemplazaba con una mirada de desconcierto.

"Qué es esta cosa?" preguntó Draco, moviéndose hacía delante para coger un vaso de oro que estaba enfrente del hombre. Al agarrarlo, el niño olió la bebida y sonrió. "Huele a cerezas," dijo alegremente, levantando el vaso para tomar un trago.

"Eso es vino!" exclamó el maestro de pociones, tratando de quitarle el vaso de las manitas de su ahijado. Lo que terminó por pasar fue que el vaso se cayó, mojando por completo la cara del profesor con el vino.

Dumbledore quien había visto toda la escena, estalló en carcajadas cuando vio la cara que tenía el profesor de pociones. Desafortunadamente, la uva que estaba comiendo el Director se atoró en su garganta, sus carcajadas ahora convertidas en toses.

McGonagall vio que Dumbledore se estaba empezando a ahogar, brincó de su asiento, posicionando sus brazos para darle primeros auxilios. Mientras que Draco estaba disculpándose, de sus ojos empezaban a salir pequeñas lágrimas.

"Ya ya, todo esta bien" calmó Snape, acariciando al niño en la cabeza mientras limpiaba su cara con una servilleta. Draco regresó el vaso, ya vació, en la mesa, sin darse cuenta que la estaba poniendo encima de uno de los extremos de una cuchara.

Snape arrojó la servilleta en la mesa, su cara ya limpia pero todavía tenia un leve color rojo, la tela cayó en la cuchara. La fuerza fue suficiente para mandar el cáliz volando en el aire, cayendo en una olla de puré de papa, llenando a todos que estaban a dos metros.

Pero eso no fue el final de todos los horrores en la mesa de los profesores. La olla que contenía el puré de papa se balanceo, golpeando el vaso del profesor Flitwick que contenía zumo de calabaza, cayéndose y derramándose sobre la tela blanca.

El vaso cayó en un pastel de chocolate de tres pisos, que se derrumbó y tiro otros vasos con vino y luego tumbando una vela que estaba sentada enfrente de unos platos que contenían fruta. Llamas se propagaron rápidamente por el vino, el fuego consumiendo la tela tumbaba platos y vasos que se encontraban en su camino.

La gran final fue cuando todo el desastre llegó al otro extremo de la mesa donde había una olla grande de arroz que se cayó de la mesa justamente arriba de la Señora Norris, quien en ese momento pasaba por la mesa.

Antes que las flamas se pudieran propagar a las demás mesas, Dumbledore, quien ya estaba libre de la uva, disparó un hechizo para apagar el fuego, ahora todo el gran comedor en un silencio.

Estudiantes temerosos miraron a Snape quien veía al pequeño niño que todavía tenia en su regazo. "Estoy en problemas, tío Sev?" susurró Draco, su labio inferior temblando y lagrimas cayendo en sus pálidas mejillas. "No quise poner ahí el vaso...lo juro."

Snape le dio una cálida sonrisa, algo _muy_ raro en el, dijo "Claro que no Draco. Quien se supone que te esta cuidando?"

"Hermione y Harry" suspiró, limpiándose las lagrimas de sus ojos. Su voz aunque baja pudo ser escuchada por todos los estudiantes que voltearon a ver a los Gryffindor. Hermione hundió más su cabeza en sus brazos y Harry tenía la cabeza agachada viendo el tenedor como si fuese la cosa más interesante.

Los dos sabían que Draco no los quería meter en problemas. Solo había contestado la pregunta que le habían hecho.

"Señor Potter, Señorita Granger, podrían venir aquí?" preguntó Snape, su voz extremadamente calmada. Toda la escuela aguanto la respiración mientras Harry y Hermione se aproximaron a la mesa lentamente. "No deberían estar atentos a sus encargos a todas horas?" siseó, sus ojos chispeando con malicia.

"No fue nuestra intención perderlo, señor" dijo Hermione suavemente, evitando los ojos de Snape. "Pero en cuanto lo vio a usted se echó a correr."

"Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor" dijo el maestro de pociones, señalando el desastre que había hecho Draco, "y para la otra intenten estar al pendiente de el". Le hubiera encantado darles mas castigo al par de Gryffindor pero Dumbledore lo estaba viendo, así que no había mucho que hacer, aparte si le hubiera quitado puntos por no cuidar bien a su ahijado, le hubieran quitado puntos a el también en su proyecto. Y no era la culpa enteramente de ellos, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta.

"Si señor" murmuró el dúo.

"Ve y siéntate con la señorita Granger y el Señor Potter, Draco" ordenó Snape, dándole un empujón al niño de su regazo. Draco se volteó y le dio un rápido abrazo al mismo tiempo que un flash cegó a los dos.

"Lo siento" rió Hermione, cámara en mano. "No lo podía resistir". Snape miró enojado a Hermione mientras ella recogía al pequeño para sentarlo en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Todos volvieron a sus pláticas normales al momento en que el trío se sentó, chismes corriendo por el salón mientras los profesores recogían todo el desastre. "Joder" murmuró Ron, viendo al pequeño Malfoy raro. "¿Tío Sev?"

"Cuidado con el lenguaje que utilices cuando están los niños, Ron" reprimió Lavender, dándole un guantazo a un lado de la cabeza. "Quien sabe que cosas se enseñaran", en eso Terry se paró y le dio otro guantazo a Ron.

"Tu eres la que los esta enseñando, Lav" gruñó Ron, sobándose su cabeza. Terry le volvió a dar un guantazo acompañado de un pellizcon en su brazo, una sonrisa de ángel inocente adornaba su cara todo el tiempo. "Voy a estar negro y azul para cuando todo esto termine" gruñó Ron sobandose su brazo y cabeza.

"Lavender tiene razón, sabes?" dijo Hermione, dándole una palmada a Ron como si fuese un perro. "Los niños aprenderán esas palabras si las sigues diciendo."

El jaloneo de su túnica hizo que la Gryffindor volteara a ver a su encargo, los ojos de este bien abiertos "Estas enojada conmigo, Hermione, no quería que te metieras en problemas por mi culpa."

"Por supuesto que no" replicó, dándole un abrazo con una solo brazo. "No lo hiciste adrede. Así que Snape es tu tío?"

"No por sangre, pero mi padre lo escogió para que fuera mi padrino, pero yo le llamo tío Sev porque es casi como familia. Parece que no le caes bien, a mi tío Sev todos le cae bien!"

Harry y Ron rieron al instante mientras que Lavender estalló en carcajadas y Hermione hacía una mueca, como si se estuviera conteniendo las ganas de estallar en carcajadas. "No es así Draco. A el no le gustan los Gryffindor y pues...todos somos de esa casa."

"Pero yo quiero estar en Gryffindor" dijo Draco, haciendo un puchero. "Significa que no le caeré bien si yo estoy en esa casa?"

"¿Quieres estar en Gryffindor?" musitó Ron.

"Ajá. Tiene rojo en los colores de la casa, y el rojo es mi color favorito, y me encantan los leones!"

"¿No quieres estar en Slytherin?" preguntó incrédulo.

"Claro que no, serpientes son asquerosas" se estremeció.

Todo el grupo se miro para luego estallar en risas. "No puedo creer que Malfoy acaba de decir eso!" rió Ron, sus puños golpeando la mesa, su cara ya roja.

"Mi nombre es Draco" murmuró, ya que no le gustaba que se rieran de el y sin entender porque todos lo llamaban por su apellido y no por su nombre.

"Lo sentimos" se disculpó Hermione, una sonrisa todavía en su rostro. "No nos quisimos burlar de ti, ten, ¿porque no te comes unas fresas?" Hermione puso un pequeño plato de fresas enfrente de Draco también dándole un vaso de leche y fideos (buena combinación eh).

Bajo la mirada atenta de Hermione las fresas se fueron desapareciendo, en pequeños mordiscos que daba Draco. Antes del postre, Dumbledore se levanto, McGonagall haciendo ruido con su vaso para lograr la atención de todos.

"Tengo un pequeño anuncio que hacer antes de comer el postre." reveló Dumbledore. "Descubrimos que todos los de sexto quienes tomaron la poción, tenia jugo de uva, verdad?"

Murmullos generales de consentimiento siguieron el discurso de Dumbledore antes de callarse y seguir escuchando al viejo director.

"Parece ser que los atributos de la poción se diluyeron en dicha bebida. Como muchos ya han visto, todos los estudiantes todavía tienen sus memorias intactas. Como lo podemos ver en el señor Malfoy y la profesora Sprout.

Draco escondió su cabecita sin saber porque llamaron su nombre pero sabiendo que no podía ser nada bueno ya que algunos estudiantes dieron miradas curiosas en la silla donde debería haber estado la profesora de Herbologia.

En vez de ver a una maestra gordita, una pequeña niña estaba en la silla, con rizos cafés adornando su cara redonda. En su plato había todo tipo de verduras. "Chicharos!" gritaba la niña picándolos con un tenedor.

"La profesora Sprout probo un poco de la poción" dijo Dumbledore "por accidente. Esperamos que para mañana ya este bien, ya que la dosis fue muy pequeña. Si eres un Hufflepuff y tienes un problema favor de solucionarlo con otra maestra mientras la profesora Sprout no este disponible. Y favor de no informarle a ninguno de sus encargos la verdad, entendido? Solo complicará las cosas. Con esto ya dicho, ahora si, el postre!"

Los platos se llenaron de pastelitos y galletas para los estudiantes. "Ya entiendo" murmuró Hermione a Harry cuando estuvo segura que Draco no ponía atención. "Estaba preguntando por sus padres, te acuerdas? es porque todavía sabe todo!".

"Adivina que tengo yo?" susurró Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Tengo un video de la mesa de los profesores desde el fuego hasta el arroz que cayó sobre la señora Norris. Encontré una opción para tomar video" dijo en una respuesta sin pregunta.

"Y que paso con la pobre Señora Norris" preguntó la castaña, tratando de buscar a la gata."

"A quien le importa, viste la cara de Filch!" se metió Ron, su boca llena de pudín de chocolate. "Parecía que le iba a dar un infarto, pero ya que lo preguntas se fueron después del anuncio de Dumbledre."

Después de unos minutos toda la comida desapareció, Dumbledre se paró una vez mas de su silla "Felicitaciones a todos los que han sobrevivido a este primer día de clases" sonrió. "Ahora si, todos a sus dormitorios. Prefectos, se organizará una junta en los próximos días para discutir las rondas. Buenas noches a todos."

Despidiéndose de sus amigos, todos los alumnos se dispersaron a sus dormitorios, cada uno esperando terminar tarea y para platicar con amigos.

Para Hermione, Harry y todos los demás de sexto año era un cuento totalmente diferente. Ellos tenían que poner sus encargos a dormir...vaya que suertudos...

**Notas de Traductora:**

Ahí esta ya, no sabía si subir este capitulo ya, porque la historia todavía estaba en la primer hoja xD. Pero bueno, me sorprendí mucho al ver todos los reviews que se enviaron para el primer capitulo. La autora por supuesto, también le sorprendió que tuviera tanto "éxito" el primero capitulo. Si encuentran algunos errores en la traducción que no van, o que no suenan bien, favor de informarlo en los reviews. Por mas que lea y trate de corregir, algunos errores se me pueden escapar.

También me di cuenta que a algunos no aguantaron la curiosidad y fueron a ver quien se había encogido en fic en ingles, no no no mal mal mal xD. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y espero reviews!.


	3. Hora de dormir!

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Sino a JK Rowling y a la Warner Brothers.

Nombre del fic original: Parenting Class

Autora: IcyPanther

Traductora: Vianecita Malfoy

---

El pequeño trío hizo su camino hacia el portarretrato del bufón, quien estaba haciendo malabares.

"Leviculus" anuncio Hermione, tratando de lograr la atención del bufón. El bufón ni cuenta se había dado de la presencia de la castaña. "Umm, Leviculus?"

"Oh que tonto soy, no los vi" rió Leviculus "Pueden pasar" abrió la puerta y los tres entraron al cuarto de extraña decoración, la puerta cerrándose tras ellos.

"Apenas son las siete" meditó Hermione, sentándose en uno de los sillones naranja. "Debería terminar tarea y luego poner a Draco a dormir" dijo, dirigiéndose a Harry, el chico de ojos verdes sentándose a un lado de ella.

"Y el que va a hacer?" preguntó, apuntando con la cabeza a Draco, el pequeño estaba parado en silencio, observando el alfombrado rojo. "No podemos dejarlo hacer lo que quiera, verdad?"

"Draco, porque no vas y agarras uno de los libros que hay en tu cuarto?" sugirió Hermione, sonriéndole al rubio. "Puedes leerlo aquí afuera mientras Harry y yo hacemos la tarea, ok?"

"Si Hermione" respondió, dando pequeños pasitos mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

"No entiendo" dijo Harry, "es el primer día de clases y ya tenemos un montón de tarea, no se supone que los primeros días deben de ser fáciles?" para enfatizar su punto, dejó caer una pila de papeles.

"Relájate Harry" rió Hermione, su nariz entre el libro de encantamientos. "No es tanto, y mañana tendremos una hora libre, con eso de que no hay clase de orientación familiar, lo podrás terminar rápido si solo te concentras."

Quejándose, el muchacho de pelo azabache se acomodó en una posición mas cómoda y saco su libro de Adivinación. "Es algo difícil concentrarse cuando estoy prediciendo mi muerte" murmuró.

"Entonces porque no dejas la clase, estoy segura que Runas Antiguas o Estudios Muggles es mucho más divertida. Aparte, a quien le gusta estar escuchando a ese fraude de maestra?"

"Deberías intentarlo" rió el niño que vivió. "Recuerdas lo que dijo Tobin, que algunas de nuestras clases serian cambiadas... te apuesto a que te tocara esa clase mientras Draco sea niño"

"Esta bien", acordó, sus ojos brillando.. "Si yo gano, prométeme que me compraras un libro cada mes hasta que se acabe el año escolar. Sí tu ganas, haré tu tarea por toda una semana, aceptas?"

Sacó su mano y Harry le dio un apretón, una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. "Te vas a arrepentir Mione, predigo que perderás". Le gruño Harry tratando de imitar a Trelawny y regresó a su lectura.

La chica sintió algo moverse a un lado de ella y volteo para ver a Draco en la esquina, un libro en su regazo. "Que estas leyendo, Draco?" el pequeño levantó el libro para mostrarle la portada "La princesa de Hadas y los ocho demonios. Suena interesante..."

Por los siguiente minutos el cuarto permaneció en silencio, el único sonido provenía de las hojas que daba vueltas y los crujidos de la madera en la chimenea.

Un ruido sordo hizo que Hermione volteara, Draco estaba sentado en él sillón, sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa y el libro tirado en el suelo. Una gran bola de pelo estaba en el regazo del rubio.

"No muerde" le aseguró al pequeño, sonriéndole a Crookshanks. El gato de color cobrizo ronroneó y frotó su cabeza contra la pálida mejilla del rubio.

Tentativo, Draco pasó su mano rápidamente por la espalda del gato, los pelos levantándose al contacto. Con mas confianza, el Slytherin comenzó a rascarle atrás de las orejas, su dulce risa llenando la habitación.

Incluso Harry tuvo que sonreír cuando vio a Draco jugar con el gato, dos pequeños positos en sus mejillas. La risa de Draco, mientras que Crookshanks le hacia cosquillas en la barbilla con su cola, era contagiosa y Hermione y Harry le siguieron en las risas, su tarea ya abandonada y todos tirados en el suelo jugando con el gato.

Hermione fue la primera en recuperarse, su estomago y costillas le dolían y la cara todavía le dolía de la sonrisa tan estirada que tenia. Tambaleándose, Hermione logro quitar al enorme animal de la pancita de Draco. El gato se fue de ahí mullendo y se acostó a un lado de la chimenea.

Draco también dejó de reír y se fue a sentar a un lado del gato mientras Hermione ayudaba a Harry a recuperar su aliento, todavía no paraba de reír.

"Es una dulzura" murmuró Hermione, recogiendo el libro que se le había caído y poniéndolo de nuevo en el sillón. "Casi deseo que se pudiera quedar así"

"Malfoy es más manejable cuando esta chiquito" asintió Harry, subiéndose los lentes.

"Draco, Harry" le corrigió, dándole un golpe a un lado de la cabeza. "Se llama Draco, ahora regresa a tu trabajo que ya son casi las siete y media, debemos bañar a Draco a las ocho, luego uno de nosotros le podrá leer un cuento antes de dormir."

"Tenemos que bañar a los niños?"

"Em... si... amenos que quieras que estén negros de tanta tierra... es un niño Harry" dijo con un suspiro, Harry todavía la miraba como si esperase una explicación. "Se va ensuciar y alguien tendrá que bañarlo."

"No es Draco el que me tiene preocupado" murmuró Harry, sonrojándose un poco.

"Que quieres decir con eso" preguntó, levantando una ceja.

"Pues... eres una chica."

"Y? es un niño chiquito, por el amor de dios!"

"Pero cuando tu seas convertida en niña..."

"Yo" dijo Hermione arrogantemente "me bañare sola cuando sea niña, entendiste Harry James Potter, nadie entrara en el baño cuando yo este, esta claro?"

"Como el agua" rió Harry, el tono rosado de sus mejillas desapareció.

El dúo regreso a su tarea, felices de que les haya tocado un niño tan obediente. No podían evitar sentirse mal por Ron y Lavender... Terry no parecía el niño más fácil de manejar.

Unos segundos después, el sonido de risas llenó el cuarto ya que Draco estaba persiguiendo al gato, quien tenia uno de sus calcetines en la boca. "Damelo, Crookshanks!". El tono de voz todavía no mostraba enojo así que Hermione no le hizo caso. Si estuviera llorando Hermione ya hubiera encerrado al gato, pero Draco parecía estar divirtiéndose.

"Oomph" El Slytherin se estrelló contra Harry cuando Crookshanks se metió por debajo de sillón. De la fuerza del golpe, el pequeño se calló hacia atrás, Harry se agachó para estar a la altura del rubio, sorprendido por la reacción del muchacho.

Dejó salir un gemido, volteando su cara para no ver al moreno. "Draco, estas bien?" preguntó suavemente Harry, posando su brazo en el hombro del rubio. Draco no contestó, sus hombros minúsculos se estaban sacudiendo levemente con sollozos suprimidos.

"Que pasa, Draco?" Hermione se deslizo del sillón y se agachó con el pequeño, antes de abrazarlo, meciendo al niño entre sus brazos. "Qué te duele?"

La castaña le envió una mirada de desconcierto a Harry cuando Draco simplemente se hundió mas en el abrazo de Hermione. "Nada duele" masculló Draco a la camisa de Hermione. "Estoy bien."

Se empujó de los brazos de Hermione y se frotó con la manga de su túnica sus ojos. Los Malfoy no lloran" murmuró, su vista en el suelo. "Lo siento."

"No hay motivo para que pidas perdón Draco" confortó Hermone. "Te aruñó Crookshanks, Dónde esta ese gato apestoso?" El gato rojizo salió de donde estaba y dejó caer el calcetín a los pies de Draco, y luego salió disparado como una bala.

"No es nada, en serio" dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Algo esta mal" concluyó, mirando al niño. "Solo queremos ayudar, Draco"

"Tiene que ver conmigo, verdad?" preguntó Harry, se le quedo mirando hasta que Draco tuvo que bajar la vista. "Hice algo mal?"

"N..no" dijo tartamudeando. "Me puedo ir a dormir, por favor Hermione?" rogó, volteando a ver a la castaña. "Estoy muy cansado."

Hermione supo que Draco estaba tratando de evitar el problema que estaba teniendo, pero se conformó con saber que luego se enteraría. Después de todo, iba a estar con ellos por dos semanas.

"Esta bien, pero primero necesitas un baño. Harry, me podrías traer las pijamas de Draco, Draco tu ven conmigo." Sin darle tiempo de protestar, lo levantó y lo llevo hasta el baño.

Nadie había tenido la oportunidad de entrar al baño, era obvio que Leviculus no lo había decorado. Azulejos azul oscuro cubrían el baño, con una línea de mosaico blanco en medio.

Una tina estaba en una de las esquinas. "Cómo te gusta el agua?" preguntó Hermione, sentando al niño encima del retrete. "Tibia, caliente o helada?"

"No quiero bañarme" dijo Draco de repente, meciendo sus pies. "Puedo solo irme a dormir?"

"Lo siento, pero vas a tener un baño todos los días, así mejoraras tus hábitos higiénicos y para que no apestes."

"Pero no quiero."

Hermione parpadeo en confusión. Draco había sido agradable todo el día, pero desde el incidente del gato, se había mostrado muy evasivo, algo raro en un niño de cinco años.

"Pero tendrás uno" dijo determinadamente, la tina llenándose de agua. "Puedes entrar a la tina por las buenas o por las malas, que va a ser?"

Como niño caprichoso que es, Draco cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se quedó sentado. La pose de Draco le recordaba mucho a Hermione del Draco de tiempo presente.

"Así que va ser por las malas" anuncio, levantándose y caminando hacia Draco, antes de levantarlo, Draco pataleaba en los brazos de Hermione.

Le mordió el brazo y ella grito, mientras dejaba caer al niño para agarrarse su muñeca que estaba sangrando. Draco aprovechó ese momento para darse a la fuga, y corrió hacia la puerta, cuando por segunda vez en ese día se estrelló contra Harry mientras el entraba al baño con su pijama.

"Agarralo, Harry!" gritó, mientras intentaba agarrar al niño. El niño esquivó a Harry y rodeó a Hermione, haciendo los dos se pegaran de frente. "No se quiere bañar!" gritó sobre el sonido de agua tirandose, la tina ya había llegado a su capacidad.

Draco se resbaló en un charco de agua y cayó dentro de la tina, haciendo un chapoteo que mojó a todos. Deslizándose, Hermione llegó hasta la tina y cerró la llave, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio.

El Slytherin permaneció callado dentro de la tina, sentándose en una esquina. Harry se levantó solo para pisar una barra de jabón y abajo se fue otra vez.

Draco se estremeció cuando el piso resonó con la caída de Harry y Hermione se preguntó porque el niño parecía tenerle tanto miedo a su mejor amigo. Con inestabilidad, el niño que vivió se acerco a la tina, sus manos aferradas al tubo donde estaba la toalla.

Cayendo a sus rodillas, Harry acario la cabeza de Draco, un chirrido de horror salió de los labios de pequeño. "Ya que estas en la tina, será mejor que te bañes de una vez" dijo Hermione, jalando el tampón de la tina para dejar salir agua. "Vamos a quitarte la ropa." dijo, alcanzando al rubio quien solo se hacia mas hasta atrás.

Estirando mas sus brazos, Hermione arrastro al pequeño quien ahora ya estaba calmado y callado. Le quito la túnica toda mojada de su pequeño cuerpo, dejándolo caer en un charco, haciendo ruido al caer.

La camisa negra que tenia debajo fue más difícil de quitar ya que se le había pegado como si fuese una segunda piel. Después de unos segundos de jaloneos, la prenda salió, un grito de asombro salió de los dos adolescentes.

Un gran moretón negro y azul cubría el estomago de Draco, y otro moretón pequeño y amarillo en su espalda.

"Qué paso?" demandó Hermione, su voz la más suave que se podía.

"Me... me caí de un árbol" murmuró Draco. Los dos Gryffindor se dieron cuenta de que no era cierto ya que se podía ver una vaga imagen de una mano en el morete mas reciente.

"Quién te hizo esto, Draco?"

"Me caí de un árbol" repitió, pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Tu padre te hizo esto verdad?" meditó Harry en voz alta. "La mano es muy grande para ser de Narcisa... y eso explicaría porque me tienes tanto miedo, me vez como si fuera tu papá, verdad?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron al darse cuenta de la verdad que estaba diciendo Harry, mentalmente odiando a Lucius. "Es eso cierto Draco, tu papá te golpea?"

"No lo hace adrede!" Hermione y Harry se sorprendieron ante el grito de Draco. "Solo estaba enojado y yo estaba en su camino." dijo, esta vez más bajo, sus ojos ya dejaban salir las lagrimas "Mi padre me ama, yo sé que si!"

Dándole a Harry una sonrisa triste, Hermione sacó al niño de la tina, él niño automáticamente hundió su cara en la túnica de Hermione y empezó a llorar. "Hoy no habrá baño" susurró Hermione meciendo a Draco en sus brazos, "hoy no..."

Levantándose con cuidado del suelo y yendo a la salida, asintiendo para que Harry la siguiera. El moreno lo hizo antes de recoger la pijama de Draco.

Hermione entro al cuarto de Draco y se sentó en la cama, la pequeña figura todavía en sus brazos. En silencio, tomó la ropa que Harry le dio y empezó a vestir al niño, unas lagrimas cayendo en sus mejillas.

"Ninguno de nosotros te hará daño, Draco" dijo gentilmente, volviéndolo a abrazar, Draco sentó su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione, sus ojos fijos en Harry. "Mientras estés con nosotros nos haremos cargo de que seas feliz, ok?"

Draco asintió con la cabeza seguido por un pequeño bostezo. "Te quieres dormir?", otro asentimiento. Tirando de las sabanas Draco se metió y Hermione lo tapó. "Buenas noches, Draco" murmuró dándole un beso en la frente.

"No es terrible" Harry asintió, su cara mostrando confusión.

"Yo pensé que vivir con los Dursley era un infierno pero nunca me golpearon como Lucius. Digo, si viví en el cuarto debajo de las escaleras pero nunca me pegaron. Tía Petunia siempre se metía si las cosas se ponían muy rudas y Tío Vernon dejaba de gritar."

"Crees que Lucius lo siga haciendo?"

"Espero que no... es raro Mione. Todas nuestras vidas habíamos deseado que Malfoy se muriera o se fuera de aquí, pero ahora que ya paso algo terrible, deseo que nunca lo hubiera dicho."

"Yo también...supongo que Draco puso esa línea para no mostrar como es en verdad. Lucius le ha de haber dicho que hiciera todas esas cosas malas."

"No quiero cambiar el tema, pero puedo ver tus notas de pociones, Mione, Snape me las quito cuando me descubrió dibujando..."

"Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir y terminarlo mañana" Harry se le quedó viendo con la boca abierta. "Que, estoy cansada, hemos tenido un día largo."

"Nunca pensé que te escucharía decir eso" sonrió Harry, moviendo su cabeza. "Bueno, entonces buenas noches" Levantándose del sillón, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y se fue a su cuarto.

Hermione hizo lo mismo, tapándose con las cálidas sabanas. "Mañana" dijo para si misma "haremos algo como una familia, como una familia de verdad.

Un suave toqueteo en la puerta hizo que Hermione se levantara de la cama para abrir. Draco estaba ahí parado, con su pijama negra y frotandose sus ojos (how cute!). "Me puedo quedar aquí Hermione?" preguntó suavemente.

Sin decir nada, la bruja tomo al niño y lo puso a un lado de ella en la cama "Gracias, Hermione" susurró, sus manitas agarrando la blusa de la castaña.

"De nada Draco... buenas noches.."

"Buenas noches Hermione." después de medio segundo, Draco le dio un abrazo y ella le devolvió el abrazo apretándolo mas fuerte. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, el pequeño se quedó dormido en los brazos de Hermione, un lugar donde sabia que podía estar seguro.

**Notas de Traductora:**

Pues ya esta, un poco de drama ehh. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Así como el capitulo pasado recibí muchos reviews, se los agradezco, ya le he pasado a la autora lo que dicen, "que buena historia, mucha imaginación, chistosísimo, bla bla" esas cosas jejeje. Bueno si pudiera contestara los reviews pero como no deja...pues seré una persona buena y seguiré las reglas. Pero pregunta que me hicieron: Cada cuando actualizas?

Am...pues...steem..., trato de actualizar cada semana, duro uno cinco días en acabar de traducir todo el fic, y por dos días reviso, acentos, cosas que no van, cosas que no se leen bien, etc etc. Por cierto, este fic se acaba de terminar, el último capitulo lo pusieron la semana pasada, la continuación la empezará por ahí en Septiembre. Apoco no se siente raro cuando un fic termina, así me paso con Parenting Class y un fic reciente que acabo de terminar, se llama "Driades y Diávolos" muy buen fic, aunque si eres menor de edad ni entres xDD. Bueno, espero reviews y también espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos la próxima semana:D (Ya el sabado el sexto libro:D:D:D, lo siento, tenia que desahogarme jejeje)

PS: ya saben, si ven algún error o algo que no va, por favor me lo dicen en los reviews para corregirlo xD.


	4. Problema en Pociones? Para nada

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece ni me pertenecerá, por mas que sueñe todos los personajes son de JK Rowling y de la Warner.

Titulo Original: Parenting Class

Autora: IcyPanther

Traductora: Vianecita-Malfoy

---

Los rayos del sol entraron a la habitación, iluminando a dos figuras que seguían dormidas en una cama grande. Con un suave bostezo, una castaña se levantó, cubriendo sus ojos para evitar los rayos de sol.

"Ya es mañana" murmuró. "Pensarías que alguien me hubiera venido a despertar. Dejándome dormir de mas...mamá sabe que me tiene que despertar." Removiendo mechones de su cara, Hermione dio un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, sus ojos abriéndose de horror.

Estaba decorado en rojo y dorado, colores típicos de Gryffindor, el campo de Quidditch se podía ver a través de la ventana.

Como balde de agua fría, la realidad le pegó de golpe a Hermione. No estaba en casa. Estaba en Hogwarts. Tenía clases. Como la clase de pociones que había empezado hacia diez minutos.

"HARRRRYYYY!" gritó, saltando de la cama, el pequeño niño a un lado de ella la estaba viendo asustado, sus ojos grises más que abiertos mientras ella tiraba la puerta abierta y gritaba en medio del pasillo. "HARRRRYYYY!"

"Qué pasa Hermione!" murmuró el moreno, saliendo de su cuarto con varita en mano y en bóxer.

"HACE DIEZ MINUTOS QUE DEBIAMOS DE ESTAR EN LA CLASE DE POCIONES, PORQUE NO ME DESPERTASTE?" chilló, sus ojos denotando fastidio. "NOS VAN A CASTIGAR Y PERDEREMOS PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR PORQUE TU NO TE PUDISTE DESPERTAR Y LUEGO LEVANTARME A MI!"

"Tu tampoco me despertaste" apuntó Harry, tratando de permanecer calmado aunque sabia que probablemente los castigarían por un mes. "Los dos tenemos la culpa."

"ES EL PRIMER DIA, NO SE VA VER BIEN SI LLEGAMOS TARDE A CLASE EL PRIMER DIA!"

Una pequeña sonrisa se iluminó en el rostro de Harry, lo que provocó que Hermione se enojara aún más.

"Y TU DE QUE TE RIES, VE Y ALISTATE NOS TENEMOS QUE IR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE!"

"Se te olvida lo que tenemos con nosotros" rió Harry.

"Y QUE SERIA ESO?"

"Draco" contestó, el nombre saliendo como si nada. _'Supongo que es mas fácil llamar a Malfoy por su primer nombre cuando es niño chiquito, no se comporta como Malfoy en lo absoluto.'_

La misma sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione y se volteó para dirigirse a su cuarto, "Nos vemos en la entrada en unos minutos" dijo, antes de entrar al cuarto.

Draco vio a la castaña con curiosidad por su cambio tan drástico de humor. "Vamos a visitar al Tío Sev, okay Draco?" dijo dulcemente, bajando al niño de la cama.

"En serio, lo dices en serio Hermione?" la bruja asintió. "Gracias!" chilló el pequeño, tirando sus bracitos al cuello de Hermione.

"No puedo esperar para verlo de nuevo."

"Solo una cosa Draco" dijo Hermione, sentando al niño en su propia cama. "Cuando llegamos ahí, necesito que finjas que estas dormido, okay? Y después de pociones desayunaremos."

"Esta bien, pero porque tengo que fingir que estoy dormido, quiero ver al tío Sev!"

"Quieres que me meta en problemas?"

"No..." contestó lentamente

"Tío Sev no se puede dar cuenta que nos quedamos dormidos..."

El rubio asintió, sus ojos con una chispa de malicia. "Entiendo" rió.

"Bien, ahora ve y ponte esto" dijo, dándole a Draco un par de prendas y una pequeña túnica, "después te lavas los dientes, cuando estés listo nos iremos."

Asintiendo el niño tomó las prendas y salio del cuarto para que Hermione pudiera cambiarse. Después de cambiarse, la castaña entró al baño donde vio a Draco en un banquito a un lado del lavamanos, lavándose sus manos mientras tarareaba una canción.

"Que estas cantando?" preguntó Hermione, cogiendo su cepillo de dientes y empezando a lavárselos."

"Dobby me dijo que debo cantar el alfabeto tres veces mientras me lavo las manos y cuatro veces cuando me lavo los dientes.

"Pero no se como debo cantar si tengo pasta en mi boca."

"Tienes que pensar en la canción cuando te estés lavando los dientes" respondió Hermione, quien ahora peinaba al rubio, mechones cayéndole en la frente. "Dijiste Dobby?" cuestionó después de pensarlo unos segundos, acordándose de que había mencionado al elfo el día anterior.

"Si. El es el que me cuida la mayoría del tiempo. Que estará haciendo ahora?" se preguntó a si mismo el rubio. Hermione solo rió al ver la cara del niño, pensativo. _'Podríamos llevar a Draco a las cocinas para que vea a Dobby!. Claro, le tendríamos que hacer creer que Dobby estaba visitando el castilla por alguna razón, estaría bien que conociera a alguien mas aparte de Snape.'_

"Ya podemos ir con el tío Sev?" preguntó Draco, jaloneando impacientemente la túnica de Hermione. (how cute)

"Ya vamos, ya vamos" rió, levantando al niño para cargarlo. "Ahora recuerda, finge que estas dormido...cuando ya estemos en el salón por unos minutos te puedes _'despertar'_."

Obedientemente, Draco cerró sus ojos y poso su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione, su cara relajada y sus brazos colgándole a los lados. Saliendo del baño, Hermione se colgó su mochila y salio por el portarretrato.

"Se les esta haciendo tarde" llamó Leviculus mientras Hermione se reunía con Harry en la entrada "Mas vale que se apuren."

"Todavía esta dormido?" susurró Harry viendo al Slytherin.

A la pregunta de Harry, Draco abrió un ojo y Harry saltó en sorpresa. "Parecía que estaba dormido!" exclamó.

"Serias un buen actor" comentó Hermione, sonriéndole al niño. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa antes de cerrar su ojito de nuevo, otra vez mas, daba la impresión de que de verdad estaba dormido.

El trío bajaba por los escalones de piedra que daban hacia la clase de pociones. "Esta h..haciendo frió " dijo Harry, abrazándose a si mismo para darse calor.

"D..deberíamos estar ya bien cuando lleguemos a un lado de nuestro calderones." dijo Hermione titiritando. Draco no se quejó para nada, solo se acurrucó más contra Hermione.

Unos minutos después los tres estaban parados enfrente de una puerta de madera. Respirando profundo, Hermione abrió la puerta y los tres entraron.

Inmediatamente los ojos de los estudiantes presentes se les quedaron viendo a los que acababan de entrar, algunos Gryffindor viéndolos con pena, mientras que los de Slytherin tenían sonrisas maliciosas. "Podría alguno de ustedes explicar porque llegan veinte minutos tarde?" siseó Snape, parándose enfrente de Hermione.

"Lo sentimos señor" murmuró Hermione, volteando a ver a Draco "Pero Draco no se quiso levantar y la verdad no queríamos despertarlo, al final decidimos traerlo."

Hermione pudo ver en los ojos de Snape una mirada de felicidad cuando vio a Draco, pero cuando posó de nuevo la mirada en la castaña ya había cambiado a una de indiferencia. "Ya veo" dijo suavemente. "En ese caso, por favor tomen sus asientos aunque perderán veinte puntos por llegar tarde"

Quejas se escucharon en todo el salón antes de que Snape los fulminara con la mirada y se quedara de repente en silencio. "Como estaba diciendo antes de que nos interrumpieran" continuo viendo al par de Gryffindor "la poción del sueño no es tan difícil de hacer, pero acuerden de seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Las instrucciones están en el pizarrón, pásenlo a un pedazo de pergamino antes de empezar."

Hermione sentó a Draco en una de las sillas que mando Dumbledore poner en cada clase para los pequeños, el niño no se movió para nada, muy buen actor...muy bueno.

Sacando una pluma, la castaña empezó a copiar las instrucciones con su letra cursiva impecable, punteando cada 'i' y cruzando cada 't'. A un lado de ella, Harry escribía a la carrera todas las instrucciones, toda la tinta escurriéndose en el papel.

"Lista para empezar, Hermione" preguntó en un susurró, no quería llamar la atención del profesor.

Lo volteo a ver con sorpresa, "Ya terminaste de copiar las instrucciones?", Harry levantó su pergamino, con una sonrisa en la cara "Bonito no?".

"Ve y toma todos los ingredientes que necesitamos" dijo, "si es que puedes leer lo que son" dijo mientras Harry se paraba.

Un ruido hizo que la castaña volteara a ver a su lado. Draco se estaba _'despertando'_ lentamente, frotándose sus ojos. "Buenos días" murmuró, poniendo una mano en su boca para esconder un bostezo. "Donde estamos" preguntó, viendo el cuarto todo oscuro.

"Buenos días a ti dormilón" rió Hermione, maravillada de la buena actuación del pequeño. "Estamos en pociones..." curioso, el niño volteo hasta el frente del salón, una gran sonrisa en su rostro cuando vio a su tío.

Bajándose de la sillita, camino entre los calderones, estudiantes sonriéndole cuando el pequeño pedía perdón por chocar contra ellos. Era tan diferente al Malfoy engreído y presumido, todos los malos sentimientos que los estudiantes sentian se disiparon al ver al pequeño Draco. Y claro, también querían ver que hacia el profesor cuando el niño llegase hacia el.

Disimuladamente Draco se puso atrás de Snape, y se puso a jalar la túnica, sonriéndole a Snape mientras volteaba "Buenos días tío Sev!" dijo, alzando sus manos hacia el hombre.

Snape suspiró, sabiendo lo que eso significaba. Agachándose, agarró a su ahijado entre sus brazo, mientras un flash ilumino el salón, cegando temporalmente a todos. El maestro de pociones parpadeo varias veces, viendo a Hermione quien le regresaba una sonrisa inocente.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe y una persona entro. "Siento la tardanza, profesor" dijo Blaise Zabini, un Slytherin. "Pero Pansy no quería venir."

"NO QUIERO IR A LA APESTOSA CLASE!"gritó una niña, su voz resonando en el salón. Entro Neville cargando a un niña en sus brazos, la niña dandole puñetazos a su guardián mientras este alejaba su cara lo mas lejos posible.

Su pelo estaba desordenado, solo unos cuantos cabellos los tenía arreglados, obviamente ninguno de sus guardianes supo arreglárselo y su túnica estaba rota en varios lugares, el resultado al tratar de cambiar a la niña. "Pansy!" exclamó felizmente Draco desde los brazos de Snape.

Inmediatamente todos los Slytherin abandonaron sus tareas para ver el frente del salón. "Draco, bajame idiota!" Neville no la bajo sino que la aventó, la niña pateándole la pierna" NO ME AVIENTES ESTUPIDO!". Neville solo la fulmino con la vista mientras se sobaba la pierna.

Poniendo su cara de angelito, Pansy corrió hacia donde estaba Draco, estudiantes dejaron de respirar para ver que era lo que pasaría después. Snape bajó lentamente a Draco y retrocedió, no quería estar en medio de la furia de la niña.

Ambos pequeños se quedaron viendo, ojos grises mirando unos cafés antes de que Pansy se le echara encima a Draco, dándole un gran abrazo. "Gracias a Merlín que estas aquí Draco" chilló, lagrimas cayéndole en sus mejillas mientras abrazaba al niño alrededor de su cuello.

"Pansy...no...puedo...respirar" alcanzó a decir Draco, sus intentos de alejar a la chica en vano.

"Ooppss, perdón Draco" rió, feliz de nuevo. Se sentó en el piso a un lado de el. "Tu también tienes guardianes, los míos son malos" agregó, sacándole la lengua a Blaise y Zabini. "No quisieron arreglarme el cabello!"

"Hermione puede arreglártelo" ofreció Draco. "Es una de mis guardianes, es muy buena." Hermione se ruborizó cuando escuchó a Draco decir eso y Pansy le sonrió a Hermione.

"Podrías, por favor, no me gusta que este así"

"Ummm, claro. Ven para acá" Pansy se paró de suelo y trotó hasta la Gryffindor, sentándose en el regazo de Hermione, mientras ella le acomodaba el pelo.

Mientras tanto Draco cruzó el salón hasta donde estaba Neville y Blaise, dándole a cada uno una patada en la pierna. "Eso es por ser tan malos con Pansy, y esto" agrego, dándoles otra patada, "es por llegar tarde a clases!"

Todo el salón rugió en risas, las expresiones de Neville y Blaise al ser golpeados por un niño de cinco años eran mas que cómicas.

"Ya, calmados todos" regañó Snape. "Pansy y Draco, se pueden sentar por..."

Draco dejo de fulminar con la mirada a los guardianes de Pansy y corrió hacia su padrino, sonriéndole dulcemente Draco le pregunto a Snape "Me puedo quedar aquí contigo para ver, Tío Sev, quiero ver!"

Una pequeña sonrisa se cruzó por la cara de Snape y tomo al niño entre sus brazos, sentándolo en su regazo mientras el se sentaba en su silla. "Entonces, que estan viendo!" demandó, todos los estudiantes viéndolo a el y a Draco, sonrisas en sus caras. "Regresen a trabajar!"

"Harry, podrías empezar con la poción, tengo que terminar de arreglar el pelo de Pansy y por favor...no lo arruines."

"Clarooo, como crees que lo pueda arruinar, ya sabes que pociones es mi materia favorita" dijo sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba para ir por los ingredientes. Hermione solo rió.

Mientras tanto, al frente del salón, Draco estaba jugando con una botella de contenido rojo entre sus manos. "Que hay ahí adentro tío Sev?" preguntó, empezando a destaparlo.

"Ojos de rata" dijo el maestro, riendo, cuando Draco poso con cuidado la botella, sus ojos abriéndosede horror.

Desafortunadamente para el Slytherin, el tapón se le cayó y todo el contenido le cayó en el regazo.

"AAHHHH, QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO!" gritó Draco, bajándose de regazo de Snape y corriendo en círculos.

"Accio túnica de Draco" llamó Hermione cuando Draco se estrello contra un estante de pociones, derramándolas todas al suelo. La prenda salio del cuerpecito del niño y cayó en la mano de Hemione. Draco dejo de correr cuando se dio cuenta que ya no tenia los ojos de rata en su túnica.

Todo el salón se quedo en silencio cuando Draco se aproximó al escritorio de Snape, su cabeza agachada. "Lo siento" murmuró, su vista en el suelo. El sonido de los pasos de Snape hizo que el niño se estremeciera aunque se quedo parado sin moverse.

Agachándose para estar a la altura de Draco, Snape lo empujo hacia sus brazos "No estoy enojado contigo Draco", murmuró, tomando la barbilla para que Draco lo viera a los ojos. "Fue solo un accidente."

"No castigues a Hermione o a Harry" rogó Draco "No fue culpa de ellos". Ese fue el mismo pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Snape, aunque claro, tampoco lo diría. No castigaría a la gente que estaba cuidando a su ahijado, y por una extraña razón, Snape sintió que Hermione si cuidaba bien al pequeño.

"No lo haré" varios estudiantes dieron gritos de asombro. Snape no castigaria a Gryffindors?. El infierno se ha de haber congelado.

Volviendo su atención a la clase, Snape dijo "Dejen las pociones como están y por favor recojan las pociones que se tiraron. Terminaremos la lección el Jueves"

"Escuche bien a Snape?" murmuró Ron a Hermoine, agachándose para recoger una botella. "Dijo por favor y no te castigo a ti o a Harry?."

"Draco tiene influencia sobre el." sonrió Hermione "Y como Draco le preguntó a Snape, no nos pudo haber castigo, su ahijado estaría devastado.

"No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero...como quisiera que Draco fuera mi encargo. Terry es un hijo ..." Hermione lo fulmino "de mamá" contesto rápidamente Ron. "Lo juro, voy acabar en la enfermería para antes de que esto acabe, es un horror!"

"Draco es único" dijo Hermione "Su humor puede cambiar drásticamente..."

"Sigo pensando que Pansy les gana a todos" dijo Neville, entrando a la conversación. "Es mas mandona que mi abuela! y eso que tiene cinco años!. Sigue enfadando que Zabini y yo no sabemos comer como se debe y luego empieza a llorar porque sus papas se enfriaron y luego se ríe porque Zabini se pinchó la mano con su tenedor!. Lo mandaron a cuidados intensivos anoche." agrego Neville, tomando aire.

"Pobre Neville" dijo Hermione, dándole una palmada en la espalda al gordo. "De verdad que es una niña adorable, me dijo gracias cuando termine de hacerle el peinado."

"Podrías enseñarme, el estar siendo pateado a cada rato no se siente bien, y luego Draco también patea fuerte!"

"Mira esto" dijo Hermione, doblándose la manga de su brazo para enseñarle a Neville unas marcas de dientes. "Draco me mordió anoche porque no se quería bañar!"

"Zabini también tiene un marca similar" rió Neville "Ella tampoco se quiso bañar, así que la bañaremos hoy, por las buenas o por las malas. Oye! no la podríamos dejar con ustedes por hoy, solo por una noche, por favor Hermione?"

"Que dices Harry?" le preguntó la castaña "Podría jugar con Draco mientras hacemos la tarea!"

"Pues...esta bien..."

"Genial!" grito Neville, feliz de la vida. "Te la puede llevar después de la cena y luego Zabini o yo la puede ir a recoger...donde esta tu portarretrato?"

"En el pasillo de encantamientos, donde esta un bufón. El nos dirá cuando lleguen, nomás le dices que vienes a recoger a Pansy. Ahh, y su nombre es Leviculus."

"Ok, ya entendí" dijo Neville "Muchas gracias Hermione" le dio un beso en la mejilla y regreso a su tarea de limpiar todo el desastre. Minutos después todo el salón se encontró limpio de nuevo, todos los vidrios rotos ya se habían tirado a la basura.

"Para la hora que queda de clases, lean el capitulo uno del libro de pociones" dijo Snape, evitando decir gracias. Tener a Draco cerca de el le estaba afectando.

"Qué estas haciendo tío Sev?" preguntó Draco, echando un vistazo al calderón en donde Snape estaba mezclando ingredientes.

"Poción anti-sueños para Madam Pomfrey" replicó.

"Podemos ayudar? preguntó Pansy, subiéndose a un banquito para estar a un lado de Draco. Estos eran los únicos niños que se atrevían a estar tan cerca del temido maestro. Terry estaba sentado en silencio en medio de sus dos guardianes, ocasionalmente pellizcando a Ron, para después reírse, poniendo una cara de angelito cuando Lavender volteaba a verlo.

"Seria mejor que solo vieran" dijo Snape viendo como la poción echaba burbujas.

"Podemos poner solo un ingrediente, Tío Sev?"

Un poco desconfiado, Snape le paso una botella de cucarachas secas a Pansy "Solo échalas ahí" ordenó, miedo a que la niña se le ocurriera echar otra cosa, pero no, nada malo paso.

"Ahora Draco, echa la pluma de pelicano" dijo Snape, un poco mas confiado. El rubio se inclino, las patas del banquito moviéndose un poco.

En cuanto cayó la pluma en el brebaje, el banquito se volteo, el rubio cayendo adentro del calderón con un gran 'SPLASH', varios estudiantes gritaron.

Snape metió sus manos al líquido, sacando a Draco. Rápidamente se fijo para ver si tenia pulso, dando un suspiro de alivio cuando lo encontró. "Esta bien?" preguntó Hermione preocupadamente.

"Va estar bien" gruño Snape "estará dormido por unos días, pero esta perfectamente bien." Hermione se le quedo viendo con la boca abierta, mientras Harry reía.

"Parece que nuestro trabajo se acaba de hacer mas fácil..."

_**Notas de Traductora:**_

Y aquí esta, capitulo 4. Me costo un poco escribir este capitulo porque…pues… ya leí el sexto libro y pues, saber lo que pasa y luego tener que escribir esto, como que no xD. Por cierto, que paso con los reviews eh eh eh? xD, el numero de reviews ha ido decayendo en cada capitulo, seguimos así y se va durar mas en traducir el próximo (que manipuladora soy verdad?)

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden en dejar review. Como siempre, favor de informarme de errores, o de alguna duda que tengan de la historia etc etc. Hasta el próximo capitulo!.


	5. Una visita a San Mungo

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, que más daría pero no, no soy la hija de JK Rowling.

Fic Original: Parenting Class

Autora: IcyPanther

Traductora: Vianecita-Malfoy

Nota antes del capitulo: Hay una parte en que simplemente no pude traducir y que tampoco podía quitar, así que deje la palabra en ingles, pero les diré que significa. Verán, en Estados Unidos hay un dulce que se llama "airheads", la palabra "airheads" también es sinónimo de 'idiota'. Espero que con esa notita le entiendan a la escena xD.

---

"Ppp...Pero..." tartamudeo Hermione, viendo al niño dormido. "Necesitamos que se despierte, no puede estar dormido por todo el tiempo que dura el proyecto". Volteando a ver a Snape "Cuanto tiempo cree que este así, maestro?"

"Hum...diría como...una semana" contesto el maestro de pociones, viendo el calderón de poción para dormir.

"Ohhhh, nonononono!" murmuró Hermione, jalandose los cabellos. "Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede!"

"Que tiene de malo que este dormido, Mione?" preguntó Harry, un poco desconcertado. En su opinión, Draco podría simplemente quedarse dormido en su cuarto por los próximos días. Así se podría disfrutar unos cuantos días de silencio.

"Se supone que tenemos que interactuar con el, ver que hace, es nuestro trabajo como guardián, Harry! Y si esta dormido no podremos hacer eso! Lo que es peor...esto es considerado un accidente...y no pudimos hacer nada, lo que quiere decir que somos unos irresponsables!"

"Estoy de acuerdo con usted señorita Granger" contestó Snape fríamente "Le mandare una nota a la profesora Tobin si no solucionan este problema." De repente, los rostros de Harry y Hermione se mostraron más pálidos al saber que por ese incidente podrían reprobar la clase de orientación familiar. "Sin embargo, los dejare salir temprano para que lleven a Draco con Madam Pomfrey. Puede que ella sepa que hacer"

La cara de Hermione cambio a una de incredulidad, al escuchar Snape decir eso, casi se desbordaba de felicidad. "Tienen tanta suerte que les haya tocado el ahijado de Snape" murmuró Ron a Harry, quien solo asintió mientras guardaba sus cosas.

Hermione también empezó a guardar sus cosas, Draco en brazos. Harry, como el caballero que debe de ser, agarró la bolsa de Hermione y se la echó al hombro, yéndose a un lado de inmediato y cayendo al suelo.

"Que jodi...! Que traes aquí adentro Hermione, ladrillos!"

"Si, tengo uno" admitió, parándose a un lado del calderón, mientras Harry se levantaba y se colgaba una bolsa en cada hombro, tratando de equilibrar el peso. "Lo necesito para Runas Antiguas" se defendió, viendo como la clase se le quedaba viendo " Íbamos a intentar contruir nuestras propias runas"

Ron soltó una carcajada, seguido de todo el salón, menos Snape y Hermione, todos se estaban agarrando a un lado de las costillas mientras se seguían riendo, sus estómagos adoloridos de tanta risa.

Exasperada, Hermione posó a Draco en su cintura, agarró a Harry de la oreja quien todavía estaba riendo, fuera del salón. "No es tan chistoso..." gruño mientras subían las escaleras de piedra, Harry todavía soltaba pequeñas risitas.

"Parece que la clase no piensa lo mismo"

"..."

Después de unos segundos, Hermione hablo, mas seria "Harry, que vamos a hacer con Draco, que va pasar si Madam Pomfrey no lo puede despertar?"

"Entonces nos sacaremos una 'T' en la clase" el labio inferior de Hermione empezó a temblar y Harry suspiro "No te preocupes Hermione, ella lo va arreglar, esa mujer puede hacer prácticamente todo!"

"Pero y si no, si esta vez no lo puede arreglar, entonces que?"

"Necesitas relajarte Mione" murmuró Harry. "Quieres que cargue a Draco?". La respuesta de la castaña fue abrazar mas fuerte al niño, lagrimas le empezaban a caer por las mejillas. "Va estar bien, ya lo verás"

Llegaron a la enfermería unos minutos después, Draco seguía dormido, Hermione había tenido las esperanzas de que se hubiera despertado. Al entrar los dos se quedaron viendo a la escena que tenían enfrente.

De las doce camas que había, ocho estaban ocupadas por pequeños, muchos intentando bajarse de la cama y jugar con las botellas de medicina. La medimaga estaba desesperadamente intentando poner a todos los niños en sus camas, mientras los 'padres' ayudaban en lo podían.

"QUE ESTA PASANDO?" grito Harry encima de todo el ruido que había en la enfermería.

"ACCIDENTE EN HERBOLOGIA!" le grito en respuesta una Ravenclaw "UNA FLOR EXPLOTO Y TODOS LOS NIÑOS SE EMPEZARON A DESMAYAR, LA FLOR HA DE HABER TENIDO UN QUIMICO!"

"Mi pobre flor" sollozó una niña con pelo rizado café "Nomás hizo 'poof' así como así" demostró, dando palmadas "Poof.."

"QUIEN ESTABA DANDO LA CLASE?" grito la enfermera "LA PROFESORA SPROUT NO ESTA DISPONIBLE AHORITA!"

"ESTA NIÑA QUE ESTA AQUI" grito un muchacho de pelo negro, señalando a la pequeña niña de rizos cafés.

"ESA ES LA PROFESORA SPROUT!" gritó Madam Pomfrey, caminando hacia la niña. Al momento que la iba a levantar, la niña se transformo en la profesora Sprout adulta, una expresión de desconcierto adornaba su rostro. En eso, pareció recordar todo y corrió para darles a todos los niños una poción de color amarillo.

En unos segundos, la enfermería estaba en silencio, el sonido decayendo mientras los niños se quedaban dormidos. "Veneno, Poppy" dijo la profesora alegremente, metiendo la poción en su túnica "Solo afecta a los niños chiquitos. Tienden a perder parte de su oído, y por eso gritan de más para que ellos mismos se puedan escuchar. Muy pronto regresaran a su estado normal. Clase, si pueden tomar a sus encargos, regresaremos al invernadero."

En silencio, todos siguieron a la profesora regordeta, mientras la medimaga se apoyaba en una de las camas. "Ustedes que necesitan?"

Hermione parpadeo, dándose cuenta que eran los únicos que quedaban. "Draco cayó en un calderón de poción para dormir, queríamos ver si lo podía despertar."

"Acuéstenlo en la cama" ordenó, recogiendo una almohada del piso y arrojandola a la cama. Hermione acostó a Draco en una de las camas, sentándose a un lado de el.

"Dices que tomo poción para dormir, ya estaba terminada la poción?"

"Si" contestó Hermione. "El ultimo ingrediente fue pluma de pelicano, ese fue el ingrediente que agregó Draco.

"Como cuando creen que tomo?"

El par de Gryffindor se voltearon a ver "umm... ni idea" murmuró Harry, ruborizándose. "Snape dijo que estaría dormido por una semana, si eso le ayuda" agrego.

"Una semana, lo siento, pero no los puedo ayudar. Puedo quitar los efectos desde dos días, pero una semana ya es demasiado para mi"

"Pero...y Draco, nuestra calificación?" exclamó Hermione. "No hay nada mas que pueda hacer?"

"Si Dumbledore les da permiso, pueden ir a San Mungo, ellos alomejor pueden ayudarlos. Si no, me temo que el señor Malfoy estará dormido por varios días.

"Gracias, Madam Pomfrey" dijo Harry, levantándose y poniendo las mochilas en su hombro. "Eso haremos." Hermione, sin decir nada, tomo a Draco de la cama y siguió a Harry.

"Y que va pasar si San Mungo no lo puede despertar?" preguntó, sus ojos amenazaban con llorar.

"Es un hospital mágico famoso, ellos harán que despierte" aseguró Harry, aunque el también tenia sus dudas. "Por cierto, no te sabes la nueva contraseña de Dumbledore?"

Los dos estaban parados enfrente de la entrada con una gárgola. "Ni idea"

"Crema de Cacahuate?"

"Ayyy airhead (idiota)" rió Hermione, "eso ni siquiera es un dulce, es un sabor!"

"Entonces porque se esta moviendo?", así fue, las dos estatuas se habían abierto dejando ver unas escaleras que daban hacia la oficina de Dumbledore."

Hermione pensó un momento, mordiendo su labio "es 'airhead' un dulce?" preguntó después de una pausa.

"Claro, airheads son uno de los dulces favoritos de Dudley" dijo, subiendo las escaleras. "Son como chicles, pero mas gruesos y son de sabores de fruta. Como es que no sabes de ellos Mione, son uno de los mejores!"

"Hum...veamos...mis papás son dentistas, Harry. Dulces chiclosos no esta en su lista de _'cosas a comprar'_" dijo sarcásticamente. "Pensándolo bien, nunca comí dulces hasta que llegue a Hogawarts."

"Y Halloween?"

"Regalábamos manzanas y yo tenia que darle todos mis dulces a los vecinos" gruñó Hermione "Odiaba ese día, hasta que llegue aquí claro, aquí si puedo comer lo que quiera, nomás me tengo que lavar bien los dientes."

Antes de que la conversación pudiera seguir ya habían llegado hasta la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore. Harry abrió la puerta, Dumbledore les estaba sonriendo desde su escritorio.

"Hay algo en que los pueda ayudar?" preguntó amablemente, antes de volver a hablar "no gustan un dulce de limón?". Hermione negó con la cabeza pero Harry agarró varios, metiéndolos en su túnica, el bulto de dulces se hizo evidente.

"Si señor, necesitamos un favor" murmuró Hermione "Draco tomó por accidente una poción para dormir y no lo podemos despertar. Madam Pomfrey no nos pudo ayudar, dijo que si nos daba permiso para llevarlo a San Mungo."

"Puedo ver al señor Malfoy un momento" Harry tuvo que arrebatarle Draco por la fuerza ya que Hermione no lo quería soltar, para ponerlo en los brazos de Dumbledore. "Tan pequeño" dijo Dumbledore suavemente, meciendo al rubio. "Tan inocente..."

El director estuvo varios minutos así, meciendo a Draco. "Hum...señor? podemos ir a San Mungo?" cuestionó Hermione, sus brazos sintiéndose vacíos sin el cuerpo del pequeño.

"Ahh, si, claro" dijo pasando a Draco hacia los brazos de Harry, quien inmediatamente se lo paso a Hermione. Dumbledore empezó a buscar entre los cajones de su escritorio, sacando una tarjeta morada con una 'H' cursiva en dorado. "Esto les dará el permiso para salir de la escuela e ir a San Mungo" dijo el director "Una vez que haya sido curado el señor Malfoy favor de regresar."

"Muchas gracias" contestó Hermione agradecida. "Usaremos polvos floo?"

"Así es, usen mi chimenea" replicó Dumbledore, señalando una chimenea que estaba al otro lado del cuarto. "Pueden dejar aquí sus cosas, le diré a alguien que lo lleve a sus cuartos después." Harry dio una sonrisa de alivio y siguió a Hermione hasta la chimenea, tarjeta en mano.

Sujetando bien a Draco en su cintura, Hermione tomo un puñado de polvo color esmeralda y se metió a la chimenea, tirando el polvo no sin antes gritar "San Mungo", en unos instantes Hermione desapareció, Harry le siguió unos segundos después.

"Hola y bienvenidos a San Mungo" saludó una voz amigable sobre el altavoz "Han llegado al cuarto Floo. Si San Mungo es su destino, favor de continuar pasando la puerta de la derecha. Gracias y que tengan un buen día."

Los dos Gryffindor salieron del cuarto, entrando a un pasillo lleno de magos y brujas. Un niño con orejas de elefante lloraba mientras una niña con alas pegadas en su espalda volaba alrededor del pasillo.

"Vamos al tercer piso" dijo Hermione, leyendo un gran anuncio que colgaba arriba de recepción. "Vente" Los dos empezaron caminar hacia las escaleras que los llevarían al tercer piso, minutos después, respirando entrecortamente llegaron al tercer piso.

"Harry! Hermione, que están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?" exclamó una mujer, corriendo hacia ellos para abrazarlos.

"Hola señora Weasley" saludo cortésmente Hermione, regresando el abrazo. "Estamos aquí porque.."

Pero Hermione no pudo terminar su oración, ya que la señora Weasley había visto a Draco.

"Merlín! tuviste un bebé Hermione?" su vista inmediatamente se posó en Harry antes de gritar "y Harry es el papá!"

"Eso es..."

"Cuando paso esto Hermione, ya saben tus padres?" chilló la señora Weasley, sacudiendo a Hermione por los hombros.

"Pero nosotros.."

"Y Harry! teniendo sexo sin protección! vergüenza te debería dar!"

"NO ES NUESTRO HIJO!" gritó Hermione, su rostro se tornó rojo cuando se dio cuenta que había gritado muy fuerte y que gente se le quedaba viendo. "Somos guardianes temporales..."

"Ohhh..." ahora era el turno de la señora Weasley, su cara del mismo color que su pelo. "Lo siento querida." Volteando a ver la gente que se les había quedado viendo "Y ustedes que están viendo?", dando un suspiro el gentío volvió a sus propios problemas. "Entonces de quien es ese niño?" pregunto la pelirroja.

"Lo explicaremos después de que recibamos atención medica" suspiró Hermione. "Que esta haciendo aquí señora Weasley?"

"No te dijo Ronald? estoy trabajando en el hospital medio tiempo, como todos mis hijos están en la escuela, no hay muchas cosas que hacer por la casa. Ustedes dos que hacen aquí?"

"Somos los guardianes temporales" murmuró Hermione "y tuvo un accidente hoy en la clase de pociones. Nos dijeron que lo trajéramos aquí para ver si nos podían ayudar."

El trio caminó hacia un escritorio en donde se veía una enfermera. "Disculpe" dijo Hermione "pero, nos podría ayudar?". La joven enfermera se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia el niño.

"Que tiene el pequeño?" preguntó, tomándolo de los brazos de Hermione. Draco suspiro en su sueño y se aferró a la blusa de la enfermera. "Es tuyo?"

"No, lo estamos cuidando por un tiempo" dijo Harry "Tomo mucha poción para dormir en pociones hoy, queríamos saber si nos podrían ayudar."

"Vamos a ponerlo en un cuarto" dijo la mujer, en su placa de enfermera tenia el nombre de **_'Sarah'_**. Los llevo a un cuarto que estaba enseguida y acostó a Draco en una de las camas. "Ahorita regreso, voy a traer el doctor Tyson" dijo con una sonrisa.

Hermione se sentó en unas de las sillas que estaban a lado de la cama y tomo una mano de Draco entre la de ella. "Este es nuestro encargo por dos semanas" dijo la castaña a la señora Weasley "Dumbledore puso a todos los de sexto en grupos de tres. Uno de ellos es transformado cada dos semanas a un niño de cinco años con recuerdos hasta esa edad, este es uno de nuestros compañeros, ninguna sospecha de quien sea?"

La señora Weasley puso una cara de concentración y volteo a ver el pequeño niño. "Como es su personalidad?" preguntó, tratando de adivinar.

"Es muy cortes" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa "y muy dulce. También, aunque el no quiera siempre esta causando 'pequeños' accidentes. Es algo tímido y es un buen jodido actor!"

"Lenguaje Hermione!" reprimió la señora Weasley. "Honestamente no tengo ni una idea...viene de familia mágica?" Harry asintió. "Actúa como Charlie cuando estaba chiquito pero claro, no puede ser el...y el único estudiante en Hogwarts con ese color de pelo es Draco Malfoy."

"Ese mismo" rió Hermione cuando vio la cara de horror que puso la señora Weasley. "Es tan adorable como niño, no puedes evitar sentir alegría al verlo"

Y fue así como Sarah y el doctor Tyson encontró el grupo; Harry riendo, Hermione abrazando a Draco y la señora Weasley viendo a Hermione como si se acababa de volver loca.

"Ah hem.." tosió Tyson, efectivamente logrando la atención del grupo. "Soy el doctor Tyson" dijo alegremente, dándole la mano a Harry, quien se la devolvió con un pequeño apretón. "Sarah me estuvo diciendo que su encargo tuvo un pequeño accidente con una poción para dormir. Les molestaría darme algunos datos?"

"Claro que no" dijo Hermione, sentando a Draco en su regazo, aunque su cabeza se iba de lado.

Tyson hizo aparecer un sujetapapeles. "Bien, cual es su nombre, edad y fecha de nacimientos?"

"Se llama Draco Malfoy" dijo Hermione "tiene cinco años, pero no tengo ni idea cuando es su cumpleaños"

Sarah y el doctor se quedaron mirando un rato. "Señorita..."

"Granger" replicó Hermione

"Señorita Granger" continuo Tyson "nuestros expedientes claramente muestran que Draco Malfoy acaba de cumplir dieciséis años; su cumpleaños es el cinco de Junio."

"Bueno, es algo difícil de explicar" dijo Harry. "En Hogwarts estamos en una clase en la que uno de nosotros será transformado a un niño de cinco años...Draco en realidad tiene dieciséis años, pero por el momentos y por las próximas dos semanas tendrá cinco.

"Ahh ya entiendo, entonces nomás le haremos otro diagnostico y lo engrapáremos al original." concluyo Sarah.

Tyson asintió y continúo con su interrogatorio. "Y cuales son sus nombres?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter...el niño que no se murió"

"Yo no vengo con ellos" dijo la señora Weasley. "Yo trabajo aquí y solo vine para el paseo. Pero mi nombre es Molly Weasley"

"Cuanto estiman que se tomo de la poción?"

Hermione suspiró "De verdad que no sabemos, el Profesor Snape dijo que estaría dormido casi una semana."

"Ya veo...pues entonces le tomaremos unas medidas. Porque no van al quinto piso y comen algo? ya casi es la una, deben estar muertos de hambre."

"Ya tan tarde es?" Hermione volteo a ver el reloj y se sorprendió que Tyson estuviera correcto. "Volveremos en un ratito, okay Draco?" dándole un beso en la frente, Hermione salio de la habitación seguida por Harry y la señora Weasley.

"Estoy tan contenta, puede que si arreglen el problema de Draco" chillo Hermione, dando vueltitas alrededor de vestíbulo. Desgraciadamente la castaña no estaba poniendo atención a donde iba y estaba al borde de las escaleras "En unas horas estará como nuevo"

"Hermionne! no te hagas-" el pie de la castaña piso el borde y cayó con un grito. "-para atrás" termino Harry con un suspiro. Luego, dándose cuenta que su mejor amiga se acababa de caer por las escaleras empezó a gritar para que lo vinieran a ayudar, la señora Weasley bajó a la carrera las escaleras para ayudar a Hermione

Doctores corrieron inmediatamente hacia donde estaba Hermione, la muchacha quedándose quieta. "Esta viva!" dijo alegremente un doctor "solo se quebró el cuelo, no se preocupen" dijo al ver la cara de pánico en Harry, "nada que no podamos arreglar."

Levitaron a Hermione a una camilla. "podrían ustedes dos acompañarme? Tenemos unas preguntas que hacerles..."

Dos horas después, Harry estaba sentado a un lado de un Draco dormido. A Hermione le estaban recolocando sus huesos y no podría ver a nadie por unas cuantas horas más.

El doctor Tyson había informado a Harry que le habían dado a Draco un antídoto, y que el Slytherin estaría despierto para las cinco de la tarde.

"Hermione va estar bien, querido, no te preocupes "aseguró la señora Weasley, dándole un abrazo con un brazo. "La están cuidando bien."

"Ya se...pero es que la quiero despierta cuando Draco se levante...se siente mas cómodo cuando ella esta cerca. Cuando no vea a Mione puede que se asuste."

"Los doctores dicen que Hermione estará despierta en unas dos horas, verdad? estará despierta para antes de que Dr-" la señora Weasley fue interrumpida cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe, en la entrada estaba una desesperada Lavender.

Cuando vio a la señora Weasley corrió hacia ella para abrazarla, lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. "Lo siento" sollozó "No sabia que lo haría!"

"Lav, que estas haciendo aquí?" preguntó Harry, confundido por la repentina llegada de la Gryffindor.

"Es Ron!...Terry...poción...mano...terrible!"

"Entiendes lo que dice?" susurró la señora Weasley a Harry. El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

En ese momento, Sarah entro. "Parece que ya se entero verdad?" pregunto "Molly, tu hijo esta en la habitación 148 de este piso."

"Quien, Ronald? Que le paso?"

"Entonces no sabe?" la pelirroja negó con la cabeza

"Fue Terry" dijo Lavender, frotando sus ojos. "Es el niño que Ron y yo estamos cuidando, no se de donde obtuvo la poción para vaporizar carne, lo ha de haber robado del gabinete del Profesor Snape. Como sea, lo derramó sobre la mano de Ron, esta en cuidado intensivos."

"Mi pobre bebe!" chilló la señora Weasley, saliendo del cuarto, Harry y Lavender siguiéndole los talones.

"Hum...Lav? donde estar Terry?" preguntó Harry

"Esta… aquí, ay no!"

"Lo encontraremos" dijo Harry, en un tono un tanto heroico. "Como lo buscaremos?"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" un grito se escuchó en el aire y los dos se quedaron ahí, parados.

"Sigue los gritos" sugirió Lavender antes de doblar una esquina donde se había escuchado el grito.

Los dos doblaron una esquina y bajaron unas escaleras, al llegar a la habitación donde estaba Terry vieron varios pixies volando alrededor del cuarto, los pequeños demonios azul eléctrico estaban tirando de portarretratos, jalando el pelo de la gente, rompiendo hojas de papel, y en medio de todo el caos, estaba Terry sentado, riendo de la escena que estaba presenciando.

"PORQUE DEMONIOS TIENEN PIXIES EN UN HOSPITAL?" gritó Harry, Lavender solo encogió los hombros. "IMMOBILUS" gritó Harry, los animales deteniéndose al instante.

"Terry, que estabas pensando?" gruño Lavender, poniendo al niño entre sus brazos. "Que voy a hacer contigo?" El niño solo sonrió y la Gryffindor dejo salir un gruñido de frustración. "No se como tus papás te aguantaron."

El personal del hospital empezó a salir de sus escondites y empezaron a meter todos los pixies en jaulas de metal. "Tengo curiosidad" dijo Harry, acercándose a uno de los doctores "que hacen pixies aquí?

"Los hemos estado estudiando" contesto el doctor cerrando las jaulas. "Varios de los demás doctores piensan que pueden curar algunas infecciones. Pero no se como se salieron de sus jaulas..."

"Oh..." contestó Harry rápidamente, el y Lavender salieron de la habitación. Cuando entraron al cuarto encontraron a una señora Weasley llorando y abrazando a su hijo. El Gryffindor estaba acariciando a su mamá con su mano sana.

"Hey Ron" saludó Harry, "como te sientes?

"No me siento tan mal a decir verdad...sola da cosquillas...mira" Ron levantó su mano, se podía ver el hueso de Ron y un liquido espeso de color verde. Esta cosa verde se supone que es mi piel, se empezará a formar en unas horas...pero me tengo que quedar la noche aquí."

Por las próximas dos horas, los tres Gryffindors platicaron, la señora Weasley regresó a sus deberes del hospital, Terry estaba sentado en una esquina, gracias a dios estaba callado y coloreando. "Y donde esta Hermione?" preguntó Ron, volteando para encontrarla.

"Se quebró el cuello...se lo están arreglando." sonrió Harry "Lo bueno es que estábamos aquí cuando sucedió."

"Como?"

"Se cayó por las escaleras"

"Y como esta el niño?"

"Draco? el...carajo, ya debe estar despierto! me tengo que ir, espero que te sientas mejor Ron!"

Salio del cuarto corriendo, cuando chocó contra otra persona. "Después de quebrarme el cuello, así es como me saludan?" dijo Hermione. "Por poco y me lo quiebras de nuevo!"

"Perdón Mione" se disculpó Harry, ayudando a Hermione a pararse "Como te sientes?"

"Estaba bien hasta que tu me tumbaste, pero estoy bien, un poco adolorida...como esta Draco?"

"No se, Ron esta aquí y vine para platicar con el y-"

"Ron esta aquí, esta bien?"

"Si, esta bien. Pero Draco se ha de haber despertado y ninguno de nosotros esta ahí!"

Como maratonistas, el dúo corrió hacia el cuarto de Draco, abriendo la puerta abierta, los dos dieron un gritito cuando encontraron la cama vacía.

"Ayyy no, lo perdimos" Harry se dejó caer en una de las camas mientras Hermione se quedo en la puerta. "Lo tenemos que encontrar, Harry, vamos!" agarrando a su amigo del brazo, literalmente lo arrastro fuera del cuarto.

Por casi una hora los dos estuvieron buscando de cuarto en cuartos (en varios de ellos sacados a la fuerza), preguntaron a varias persona si habían visto a un rubio de cinco años, y todas fueron contestadas con un _'no'_.

"Ahora que, Snape nos va matar por haber perdido a su ahijado..." murmuró Harry, apoyándose en una de las paredes, "Aunque sea ya sabemos que esta despierto."

"Y eso para que nos sirve si no lo podemos encontrar, se pudo haber salido del edificio."

"Entonces lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir buscando." El par doblo una esquina para bajar por unas escaleras, cuando de repente Harry se detuvo. "Escuchaste eso?"

Concentrándose, Hermione trató de escuchar. _"No es la cosa mas linda, quieres otra paleta cariño?"_

_"Si se puede"_ dijo una voz baja, muy familiar. Un _'gracias'_ se escucho un segundo después.

"Lo encontramos" los dos entraron al cuarto donde habían escuchado a Draco. Draco estaba sentado en un sillón con una paleta de limón en su mano. Varias enfermeras estaban ahí.

"Mione!" exclamó Draco, bajándose del sillón y corriendo hacia la castaña, abrazando sus piernas.

"Donde te fuiste Draco?" preguntó Hermione, levantando al niño. "Estábamos tan preocupados!"

"Lo siento" murmuró, sus ojos se estaban volviendo lagrimosos. "No encontré a nadie cuando me desperté...y luego Abril me encontró en el pasillo" dijo, señalando a una de las enfermeras quien sonrió "y me trajo aquí"

"Gracias por cuidarlo" agradeció Hermione. "Tomo mucha poción para dormir...y cuando se despertó no había nadie en la habitación."

"No hay problema" rió Abril. Caminando hacia ellos, la enfermera le dio un beso y un abrazo. "Te portas bien ehh"

"Okay Abril" contesto, sonriéndole. Despidiéndose con la mano, el trío salio del cuarto, Draco estaba caminando a un lado de Hermione tomado de la mano.

"Me acabo de acordar de algo" dijo Hermione mientras se preparaban para regresar al colegio. "Tenemos que cuidar a Pansy"

"Yay!" grito Draco

Harry gruñó. "Justo lo que necesitábamos..."

_**Notas de Traductora:**_

Vaya se nota que es de manipularlos sirvió xD. Ya ven, con reviews no me demoro tanto P.

Saben, me gusto mucho escribir este capitulo en particular, me dio algo de risa. Bueno espero que no les moleste algunas cosas que cambio en los capítulos del original, ya que intento lo mejor para que suene chistoso, porque si lo traduzco directamente del ingles al español no seria tan chistoso. Espero que les haya gustado y no se les olvide los reviews, ejem eje,. Respecto a dudas en los reviews:

_Cuanto se va tardar en actualizar todo el fic, pues ya le calcule como unos ocho meses y medio, si es que se actualiza cada semana (vaya, mucho tiempo ocho meses xD)_

_Como pudiste ponerte a traducir el fic con el sexto libro en la cabeza: creme, mucho café y música de Panda de fondo xD, ahh y claro, pensando en Anakin Skywalker eh xD. Que por cierto ya tengo nueva pareja favorita: Anakin/Padme soo cute+_

_Cual es el nombre del fic en ingles: steeem…es lo primero que pongo en cada capitulo._

_No entiendo muy bien quien le dice quien cada frase: Bueno, intento mucho dejar en claro quien dice que pero sin que suene monontono, ya que si pongo: _

_hola-dijo Harry a Hermione_

_hola, como estar Harry?- dijo Hermione_

_bien y tu?- pregunto Harry_

_etc etc_

_Se vería muy feo no? xD._

Nos vemos el próximo capitulo. Ya saben dudas o correcciones que les gustaría hacerme respecto al fic, lo ponen en el review. Y para los que me lo pidieron en reviews, mi msn es y de yahoo: Si me quieren agregar, ta weno xD.


	6. Un Angel?, definitivamente NO

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Sino a JK Rowling y a la Warner Brothers.

Nombre del fic original: Parenting Class

Autora: IcyPanther

Traductora: Vianecita Malfoy

---

"Puedo decir que San Mungo les ayudo" inquirió Dumbledore cuando vio a tres personas salir de su chimenea.

"Si señor, si nos ayudaron" contesto Hermione felizmente, sacudiéndose las cenizas para luego hacer lo mismo con Draco. "Será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestro cuartos. Gracias por dejarnos ir señor.

"De nada" contesto Dumbledore con su brillo familiar en los ojos. "Gustas un dulce de limón, Draco?" pregunto amablemente

Draco abrió la boca para decir que si pero Hermione le gano. "Draco dice que no gracias profesor, ya tuvo varios dulces mientras estuvimos fuera, verdad Draco?"

Draco hizo un puchero como respuesta.

"Pues bien, no quiero arruinarles el apetito" dijo Dumbledore. "Ya se pueden ir...ah!... hice que les llevaran sus cosas y la tarea que se perdieron a sus cuartos"

"Muchas gracias señor" contesto Hermione muy agradecida, resistiendo el impulso de no ir y darle un gran abrazo al viejo director. "Harry, Draco, vamonos" ordeno, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Draco le siguió, sus ojos veían dolorosamente el tarro de dulces, mientras Harry acariciaba a Fawkes, como despedida.

"Ah ha, ya están aquí, que les paso a todos?" cuestionó Leviculus.

"Solo un pequeño accidente" dijo Hermione, no queriendo entrar en detalle. "Estuvimos en San Mungo todo el día, por eso no hemos estado aquí."

"Ay queridos!" jadeo el bufón, agarrandose el pecho. "están todos bien?" sus ojos recorrieron las tres figuras, tratando de encontrar una lesión o algo por el estilo, pero lo único que encontró fue cenizas en sus túnicas.

"Estamos bien, Leviculus, no hay porque preocuparse" aseguro Hermione. "Pero estamos sucios y cansados, nos puedes dejar entrar?"

"Contraseña, querida?"

"Parvulus"

Con una pequeña reverencia, Leviculus abrió la puerta, dejando ver el la sala con peculiar decorado. Con un suspiro, Hermione se dejo caer en el sillón más cercano, sobandose el cuello.

"Que tienes Hermione?" pregunto Draco, brincando para subirse al sillón. "Te duele el cuello?"

"Solo un poco inflamado, Draco." El rubio se le quedo viendo por un momento para luego correr al cuarto de Hermione. Ella y Harry se quedaron así, preguntándose que iba a hacer el niño.

Un segundo después salio del cuarto de Hermione con un tarro entre sus manos. "Es esencia de murtlap" dijo el niño orgullosamente, "Lo encontré en tu baúl ayer"

"Y que estabas haciendo abriendo mi baúl?", pregunto, aceptando el tarro con una sonrisa

El niño bajo su vista hacia el suelo. "Solo tenia curiosidad..." murmuro.

"Esta bien, no estoy enojada" dijo, agarrando al niño para darle un abrazo. "Nomás no lo vuelvas a hacer ok", Draco asintió "Bien, ahora porque no todos nos arreglamos y bajamos a comer, debes estar hambriento Draco!"

"Tengo un poco de hambre" admitió con una sonrisa vergonzosa.

Los tres partieron hacia sus cuartos, varios minutos después salieron con sus túnicas ya limpias y sin cenizas en sus caras. "Listos para irnos?" cuestionó Hermione, cargando a Draco.

No sabia porque, pero disfrutaba el cargar a Draco, aunque ya tuviera edad para caminar. Solo por la forma en que el rubio tiraba sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuerpo hacia que Hermione quisiera abrazarlo por todo el día.

El trío camino en silencio hasta el Gran Comedor, algo cansados por los eventos del día excepto Draco quien todavía traía mucho azúcar en el sistema. Solo se quedo en silencio por vio que sus guardianes estaban algo cansados.

Entrando al Gran Comedor, Hermione se dejo caer en el asiento, usando la cabeza de Draco como almohada. El pequeño retrocedió incómodamente ya que su estomago estaba siendo aplastado por la madera de la mesa.

Ginny quien vio al niño con cara de agonía (xD), lo quito del regazo de Hermione y lo sentó a un lado de ella. "Tienes hambre?" sin esperar respuesta la pelirroja le puso un plato con espagueti seguido por varios pedazos de zanahoria y unas rebanadas de pan. "Ahí esta"

Draco no espero mucho, en unos cuantos minutos el plato estaba limpio. Sorprendida, Ginny le puso una galleta de postre.

"Gracias...um...como te llamas? mascullo Draco, ruborizándose un poco.

"Me llamo Ginny" contesto "Quieres algo mas de comer?"

"No gracias, Ginny" contesto Draco cortésmente "Ya me llene". A un lado de el, una ida Hermione tenia su cara recarcargada sobre un plato con gelatina, sin darse cuenta que tenia gelatina en el pelo.

Harry estaba casi igual que Hermione; solo que su cabeza estaba sobre la mesa, en su mano todavía tenia una cuchara.

"Porque están tan cansados?"

"Harry y Hermione tuvieron un largo día" rió Ginny. Toda la escuela ya se había enterado del accidente que ocurrió en la clase de pociones. Y por eso, la mayoría de los Gryffindor, quienes siempre se habían considerado enemigos de Malfoy, les había empezado a caer bien, después de todo, había conseguido que no le dieran castigo a Harry y Hermione.

"Que estuvieron haciendo?"

"Preocupados por ti, supongo, pero no te preocupes" confortó al ver que los ojos del niño se abrieron "fue por una buena causa. De verdad que si les importar, Draco, que no se te olvide eso."

"También Harry?"

"También Harry" contesto Ginny "Los dos harían cualquier cosa para que tu estés feliz mientras estés aquí. Nadie te hará daño, ok?" Ella también había visto como Draco se le quedaba viendo con temor a Harry.

"Te gusta Harry?" Ginny se le quedo viendo a Draco cuando le hizo esa pregunta tan al alzar y tan directa.

"Es un de mis mejores amigos!"

"Uh huh..." dijo el niño, con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Es solo un amigo!" chilla la pelirroja, sus mejillas empezaban a tornarse rosas. Draco le sonrió y tomo de su vaso de leche, ignorando toda la situación.

"Amigo solo?" repitió Hermione, sacando su cabeza de la gelatina. "Que dijiste Ginny?"

"Nada" dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos "Me voy, tengo que terminar el ensayo de pociones. Nos vemos después Mione. Ah..Y tienes gelatina en tu cara!" Agarro su mochila que estaba debajo de la cama y salio del Gran Comedor, sus mejillas todavía estaban rosas.

Frenéticamente Hermione empezó a quitarse la gelatina que tenia en su cara. Draco vio a dos muchachos de la mesa de Slytherin pararse con una pequeña niña. "Hermione! Ahí viene Pansy!" grito el rubio emocionado.

Harry se paro en friega, sus ojos esmeralda abiertos en terror. "En ese caso...me largo!" anuncio, empezando a levantarse de la banca antes de que Hermione lo jalara de la muñeca.

"Ohhh no" siseo "Los dos la vamos a cuidar, tu estabas de acuerdo"

Harry estaba a punto de decirle que Hermione lo había obligado para decir que 'si' pero en ese instante llego Blaise, Neville y Pansy, los tres con sonrisas en sus caras.

"Ahí esta, Hermione" dijo Neville, dándole a Pansy un empujoncito en la dirección de la Gryffindor. "Ahora recuerda Pansy, se una buena niña."

"Okay!" dijo, sentándose a un lado de Draco "Adiós Blaise! Adiós Neville!". Un poco aterrados del comportamiento de la Slytherin los dos se fueron, dando pasos más rápidos, no fuera a ser que Hermione y Harry se arrepintieran.

"Vamos ustedes dos" dijo Hermione, jalándolos de la parte de atrás de la túnica. "Es hora de que regresemos a la sala común". Draco y Pansy siguieron a Hermione mientras Neville detuvo a Harry para que fuera a recoger un par de pijamas de Pansy a su cuarto.

"aquí estamos" anuncio la Gryffindor, después de decir la contraseña en voz baja.

"Es tan luminoso, me encanta!" exclamo Pansy, corriendo al sillón naranja y empezando a saltar sobre el. "Mi cuarto es aburrido, solo tiene colores verdes y azules, pero este me encanta!"

"Pues que bueno que a alguien le agrada" murmuro Harry entrando por el portarretrato, una pequeña pila de ropa entre sus manos "Tomaría el azul y el verde cualquier día"

"Pero los colores están bonitos, como no te puede gustar esto!" Pansy vio con curiosidad a Harry, cogiendo una almohada amarilla. 'Es como un arco iris!

"Algunos prefieren no estar ciegos todos los días" replico Harry, parpadeando por los circulitos amarillos de las paredes.

Un segundo después Harry estaba saltando por todo el cuarto en un pie, sobandose la pierna que Pansy acababa de golpearle. Traía una cara de fastidio "TE VAS GUSTAR EL CUARTO DEL ARCOIRIS!" grito.

"ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN, ME GUSTA!" grito de vuelta Harry, fulminando a Pansy con la vista quien de repente sonrió.

"Vente Draco, vamos a jugar!" agarrando al otro Slytherin del brazo, Pansy lo arrastro hacia su cuarto y Harry dio un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que Pansy ya no estaba en el cuarto.

Hermione cruzo el cuarto para recoger la pila de tareas que Dumbledore les había enviado. "Hora de hacer la tarea, Harry" dijo, dividiendo la pila en la mitad y tomando la suya.

Harry gruño cuando vio una de sus tareas. "Escribe un diario en donde relatas todos los eventos que te han sucedido en el día luego compáralos con la sección de 'Eventos Diarios' en tu copia de 'Revelando el futuro" leyó Harry. "Sabes que significa eso, Hermione?" dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"Que tienes una tonta tarea de adivinación?"

"Aja, ósea que tu también tienes esta 'tonta tarea de adivinación'" Hermione se le quedo viendo. "Fíjate en tus papeles, acuérdate de lo que dijo Tobin, algunas clases se cambiaron."

Frenéticamente, la castaña reviso entre sus papeles, abriendo la boca cuando encontré el mismo color de papel que el de Harry. "Esto no puede estar pasando" murmuro "No puedo hacer esa clase, simplemente no puedo!"

"Y que no se te olvide nuestra apuesta" rió Harry, una expresión de triunfo en su cara. "Tienes que hacer mi tarea por toda la semana...ten, ahí te va, empujando su mitad hacia Hermione. "Este es día uno"

Un grito sonó en todo el cuarto cuando Draco salio corriendo de su cuarto. Pansy corriendo tras el. El bonito pelo rubio que tenia ahora era un morado bajito y lo tenia peinado como si fuera un estrella de rock.

"MIOOOOOOONNNNNNEEEEE!" chillo, escondiendose detrás de las bruja. Pansy choco de frente con ella. "MIRA LO QUE LE HIZO A MI PELO!"

"Pansy.." rió Hermione, intentando sonar enojada, pero fallando miserablemente, "Que le hiciste al pelo de Draco?"

"Se lo pinte" rió "así se le ve mejor!"

"Como le hiciste eso?"

"Use una varita"

"Una varita?"

En respuesta, Pansy le enseño una varita muy familiar...la varita de Harry. "La vi en el bolsillo trasero de Harry (si Harry sigue así se va volar media nalga), se la iba a regresar cuando terminara de usarla."

Un mullido de pena se escucho y Crookshanks salio del cuarto de Draco, el color naranja que antes había tendió ahora era de un color lima limón. "También se lo cambie al gato!" después de pensarlo unos segundos, la niña apunto la varita a Harry "Crispus!" en ese instante el pelo negro de Harry se convirtieron en rizos, algo parecido a un afro. "Puedo hacer tu pelo también Hermoine?" Pansy pensó que era cortes preguntarle a la castaña, ya que ella le había arreglado su pelo antes.

"Por favor no" dijo Hermione, reprimiendo risas, el pelo rosado de Draco y Harry con un afro? Tenia que tomar una foto de esto...antes de que los muchachos corrieran a sus cuartos, Hermione les tomo una foto, quien ahora estaba riendo como loca. Crookshanks salio en una de las esquinas de la foto.

"Puedes arreglar mi pelo?" rogó Hermione, jalando de la túnica de Hermione. "No quiero que este rosa!" Con un movimiento de la varita, el pelo de todos cambio a normal, el gato lamiéndole la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento antes de correr al baño para escapar de Pansy.

"Les arruinaste el pelo!"

"Lo arregle" corrigió Hermione "Ahora porque no le das a Harry su varita?" con un suspiro, la niña le regreso la varita a Harry. "Porque no van y juegan...en silencio?"

Los dos niños entraron al cuarto y Hermione se sentó en el sillón, tomando el papel de adivinación una vez más. "Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi?" gruño, haciendo del papel una bola "No lo haré, esa fraude no me puede obligar!"

"Es una calificación" dijo Harry calmadamente, recogiendo el papel de donde Hermione lo había tirado. "Y si no pasas la clase tu promedio va bajar y ya no serás la bruja mas inteligente." Hermione se puso pálida.

Con un gritito de frustración Hermione le arrebato el pedazo de papel a Hary y empezó a anotar a un lado del papel. Harry empezó a leer un libro de Quidditch que había en uno de los libreros.

Habían estado trabajando en silencio por unos minutos cuando otro grito, una vez más de Draco rompió la tranquilidad. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe y salio Draco corriendo, otra vez seguido por Pansy.

Pero en vez de ser el pelo el problema, era la cara. Tenia labial rojo manchado por toda la cara, sombra verde en todo el área de los ojos y dos círculos rositas cubrían las mejillas del rubio.

"Con razón Neville necesitaba un descanso" murmuro Harry, Draco se volvió a esconder detrás de Hermione.

"Pansy...ahora que hiciste?" pregunto Hermione, agachándose para limpiarle un poco la cara a Draco.

"Decidí darle un cambio de look a Draco, y conseguí el maquillaje de mi baúl!" dijo, mostrando lápices labiales y varios colores de sombrillas que se ponía cuando estaba de grande.

"No creo que a Draco le haya gustado y te aviso que no lo vuelvas a hacer" advirtió Hermione, dándole un abrazo cuando ya no quedo nada de maquillaje en su cara.

"Ya no lo haré" una vez mas, Pansy arrastro a Draco para su cuarto.

"Es un poco mandona" concluyo Harry después de haber visto la escenita con interés.

"Pobre Draco...no se como es que empezaron a ser amigos...el es tan dulce y ella es tan..."

"Horrible?"

"Esa seria la palabra correcta...definitivamente no es un ángel"

Milagrosamente para los dos adolescentes, mientras Hermione hacia su tarea y la de Harry, los dos pequeñines se quedaron callados por la siguiente hora, algunas veces se podía escuchar las risas de Draco y Pansy.

Con un bostezo, Hermione volteo para consultar la hora y se sorprendió de que ya casi fueran las ocho...quería a Draco en la cama a las ocho y media así que se tenia que apurar para darles el baño.

Estirándose un poco, la castaña abandono su tarea y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Draco. Los dos estaban acostados en la cama de Draco coloreando un libro, ninguno se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Hermione.

"El dragón tiene que ser verde" insistió Pansy, mostrando la crayola verde.

"Rojo" protesto Draco.

"Verde"

"Rojo"

"Verde"

"Rojo"

Silencio reino por unos segundos antes de que los dos niños atacaran el dragón con sus crayolas, Hermione vio en fascinación como el dibujo empezaba a quedar bonita.

Verde cubría el cuerpo del Dragón mientras que el color rojo de Draco agarro los picos y el fuego que salía de la boca del dragón. "Termine" dijeron los dos al unísono, sonriendo.

"Se ve muy bonito" comento Hermione.

"Si te parece que estaba bonito?" pregunto Pansy, tratando de conseguir mas alabanza. Muy slytherin.

"El rojo y el verde se ven muy bien juntos, son colores complementarios."

"Complementarios?" pregunto la niña, algo confundida, "Como vecinos?"

"Algo así. Colores complementarios son los colores que están en lados opositos de la rueda de los colores. La gente dice que aunque estén en el lado oposito, se complementa, que quedan bien juntos."

"Ohh.."

"Lamento acabar la diversión pero los dos necesitan un baño...ya es tarde"

"Ayyy no" los dos hicieron pucheros. "No queremos un baño" dijo al mismo tiempo.

"Pues nimodo. Ninguno de los dos se bañaron ayer así que vénganse" Cuando ninguno de los dos se movió, Hermione tomo a Draco entre sus brazos, el rubio estaba quieto, sus ojos algo soñolientos. Parecía que el azúcar del dulce se estaba acabando.

En cambio Pansy, tenía más energía que nada. Harry corrió para ayudar a Hermione, Harry cargo a Pansy, después de unas patadas de parte de Pansy, los dos niños estaban en la tina, Harry con una bolsa de hielo contra su estomago, que empezaba a notársele moretones.

"Ya terminamos de bañarnos" se quejo Pansy, jugando con el agua. Viendo lo chicos que estaban, Hermione y Harry no tuvieron problema en meter a los dos juntos. Pansy parecía estar más calmada cuando Draco estaba cerca.

"No vamos ni a la mitad" rió Hermione. "Voltéense los dos, necesito lavarles el pelo" Obedientemente, Draco y Pansy lo hicieron, Hermione empezó con la tarea de lavarles el pelo a profundidad.

"ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO!" grito Pansy. Hermione ni caso le hizo.

"No te muevas" gruño Hermione, dejándole caer agua. "Y cierra los ojos". Draco se estaba riendo, disfrutando ver a su amiga quien se había comportado como una caprichosa todo el rato.

Dejo de reír cuando le empezaron lavar su cabeza, el rubio gritando para que parara, ahora Pansy era la que reía. "Ya acabamos?" pregunto Pansy.

"Nop" Hermione le dio a cada una barra de jabón "Tállense con esto, y se quedan ahí adentro por un rato, voy a ir por sus pijamas. Harry, cuídalos" el muchacho asintió, todavía agarrandose el estomago.

Una vez que Hermione salio del baño, Pansy puso un dedo sobre sus labios y apunto a una silla que estaba a un lado. Crookshanks estaba ahí acostado, su cola colgándole. Los dos sonrieron maliciosamente. Pansy le jalo la cola al gato, haciéndolo caer a la tina.

Draco el tapo el hocico para que no dejara salir un aullido. Pansy cogio el shampoo que estaba en el borde de la tina, chorreando casi todo el shampoo sobre el gato comenzaron a limpiarlo, determinados a que el gato también estuviera limpio.

Cuando Hermione entro al baño, su boca se abrió en horror. "Crookshanks!" grito, corriendo a la tina para quitarle al pobre gato. "Mi pobre angelito, estas bien?"

Como respuesta, Crookshanks tosió una burbuja de jabón y se zafo de las manos de su dueño. "Draco, Pansy, que hicieron?"

"Dándole al gatito un baño" Pansy sonrió, "Estaba sucio."

Hermione volteo a ver a Harry, quien se veía culpable. "No lo escuche Mione, lo juro!"

"Eres imposible!" grito, pegándole a un lado de la cabeza. "Ustedes dos, fuera del baño". Los dos agarraron una toalla y salieron de la tina, todavía tenían sonrisas de maldad en sus caras.

Después de que se secaron, Draco y Pansy se cambiaron a las pijamas que Hermione les había traído. Draco otra vez traía un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color. Pansy traía un camisón verde.

"Me puedes hacer trenzas, Hermione?" rogó Pansy, jalándole la túnica a Hermione. "Quiero que este ondeado para mañana, para que esos dos idiotas no tengan que hacer nada!"

Hermione asintió y le empezó a arreglar el pelo a Pansy. Cuando Hermione le termino de hacer las trenzas, Leviculus llamo "Dos jovencitos dicen que vienen a recoger a Pansy!"

"Los puedes dejar pasar, Leviculus?". El bufón dejo entrar a Neville y a Blaise, los dos parpadeando al entrar al cuarto.

"Gracias por cuidarle, Hermoine, espero que no haya causado tanto problema..."

"Para nada" dijo Hermoine, la boca de Harry se abrió en sorpresa. En su opinión, Pansy había sido un demonio. "Hora de irte, Pansy, fue agradable tenerte aquí"

"No, gracias por dejarme venir" dijo la niña, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Ella y Draco se abrazaron como despedida, y con un gesto de la mano, la niña se fue, el cuarto en silencio una vez más.

"Puede venir Pansy mañana?"

Los dos adolescentes se voltearon a ver en horror. "CLARO QUE NO!."

**_Notas de Autora:_**

Bueno, esta vez no lo leí antes de subirlo así que debe de haber algún error…me lo dicen xD.

Ya que entro el Lunes a la escuela, creo que tardare mas en actualizar, pero no se preocupen no dejare el fic abandonado xD.

Y bueno, que les pareció la visita de la pequeña Pansy?. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews :D


	7. Una Pausa para Aceptar

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, si me pertenecieran haría que Draco y Hermione se casen y tenga veinte hijos xD. Pero no…

Nombre del fic original: Parenting Class

Autora: IcyPanther

Traductora: Vianecita Malfoy

----

Todos estaban sentados en silencio, los dos adolescentes relajándose en la tranquilidad de la habitación. "Ya me tengo que ir a dormir?" se quejo Draco, jalando a Hermione de su túnica. "No estoy cansado" dijo bostezando.

"Pues parece que ya estas listo" observó Hermione, alcanzando al niño y cargándolo. "Vamos a cepillarte los dientes y después te leo un cuento, okay Draco, Draco? Draco?"

"Parece que Pansy lo gasto" rió Harry "deberíamos tenerla aquí mas seguido"

"Claro que no" dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Draco "Mi gato esta empapado gracias a esa niña! Admito que es muy dulce en algunas ocasiones pero no la vamos a tener aquí todo el tiempo!"

Harry se acomodó en el sillón mientras Hermione metía a Draco a la cama, para luego regresarse a la sala común, no sin antes fijarse que había dejado prendida su luz de noche. "Parece que va ver una tormenta hoy" comentó la castaña, viendo por el ventanal.

Y así fue, grandes nubes negras se estaba acumulando en el cielo, un rayo de color amarillo caía de vez en cuando. Los árboles se doblaban con la fuerza del viento.

Harry unió a Hermione en el ventanal y juntos vieron como caían las primeras gotas del cielo, resbalándose por el cristal de la ventana.

"Oportunidad perfecta para contar historias de terror" comentó Harry.

"No me gustan historias de terror" tembló Hermione, abrazándose a si misma. Un gran estruendo se escucho cuando se apagaron las velas y la chimenea, un gran viento saliendo de ella.

"L-lumos" tartamudeo Hermione, la punta de su varita se encendió alumbrando un poco su rostro que estaba pálido de susto. "Esto de verdad no me gusta Harry" murmuro.

"Te dije que era hora para historias de terror" sonrió Harry "Aquí va una buena, quieres escucharla?"

"La verdad no, pero ya se que de todos modos lo dirás."

"Era una noche oscura" comenzó Harry, su voz bajando de tono "una muy parecida a esta. Un hombre estaba sentado en su silla enfrente de la chimenea, un perro a sus pies mientras fumaba de su pipa. Cuando se estaba quedando dormido escuchó toquidos en la puerta" Harry golpeo sus puños contra la ventana tres veces, una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

"Pensando que era un viajero que se había quedado en la lluvia, el hombre fue para dejarlo entrar (la verdad, quien haría eso?). Pero cuando abrió la puerto no había nadie, el pasillo estaba desierto. Olvidándose de todo el asunto se regresó a su silla y abrió el periódico. Minutos después, el toquido volvió a escucharse" una vez mas, Harry golpeó la ventana.

"Y una vez mas, el hombre fue a la puerta para encontrarse con nadie. Se encogió de hombros y regreso a su silla, ahora estaba acariciando a su perro quien se había puesto a un lado de el. Segundos después, otros tres toquidos. Ignorándolos, creyendo que era parte de su imaginación el hombre se quedó en su lugar. Mas toquidos, pero sentado se quedo."

"Los toquidos se hicieron mas fuertes y rápidos hasta que el perro estaba aullando y el hombre se cubría los oídos. Y luego...todo paro!" Para ese entonces Hermione ya estaba agarrando a Harry por la túnica, sus ojos cafés abiertos en terror.

"Y lentamente...lentamente...otros tres toquidos." Toc toc toc. Harry volteó a ver a Hermione con sorpresa "Es mi trabajo dar los toquidos, Mione"

"Yo no toque" contesto Hermione temblando. Toc toc toc. Hermione grito y Harry se puso enfrente de ella, su mano aferrada a su varita.

"Señor Potter, señorita Granger? están ahí? abran la puerta!" demandó la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

"Es solo McGonagall!" respiro Harry, cruzando rápidamente el cuarto para abrirle la puerta.

"Por fin!" dijo la profesora " no me escucharon que estaba tocando?"

"N-nosotros" exclamó Hermione, tratando de controlar su respiración. "Pero porque Leviculus no le abrió la puerta?" pregunto, mientras McGonagall le pasaba una vela a Harry.

"Todos los retratos están muertos, la tormenta quito la energía que usaban para funcionar...la peor tormenta desde hace cincuenta años según el profesor Dumbledore!"

"Vino para ver si estábamos bien?" cuestiono Harry, con su cara de _'una tormenta no me hace nada a mi'_

"Si, y también vine por la señorita Granger. Como prefecta debe ayudarme y a los otros revivir a los otros retratos poniéndole energía a cada uno. Y por mientras señor Potter, no encienda la chimenea...el profesor Dumbledore tiene miedo que las llamas entren a las habitaciones. Señorita Granger, sígame"

"Pero, y Draco?" chilló Hermione, dando una mirada nerviosa a la habitación de Draco "No lo puedo dejar aquí!"

"Estoy segura que el señor Potter es mas que capaz de cuidarlo por unas horas"

"Solo esperemos que no se despierte" susurro Hermione, Harry asintió. Con una ultima mirada triste a la habitación de Draco, Hermione siguió McGonagall, Harry estaba parado en medio de la habitación en silencio.

Otro estruendo sonó por toda la habitación. "Tengo la sensación de que no me va gustar esta noche" murmuró, caminando a su habitación.

Cambiándose a un par de pijamas rojas con dorado, Harry se metió entre las sabanas de su cama, un suspiro escapando de sus labios. Todo lo que quería hacer era dormir...

De repente se paro de la cama. Debería checar a Draco, eso es lo que haría Hermione. Se puso sus pantuflas y salio de su habitación en dirección de la de Draco. Abriendo la puerta, Harry se alegró de ver al niño hecho bola en la cama, volteándose para irse, vio que los hombros de Draco se sacudían un poco y se podían escuchar suaves sollozos por encime de los rayos.

"Draco?" dijo Harry lo mas suave que podía, acercándose mas a la cama del Slytherin. Como respuesta, Draco se encogió más en bolita y se tapo con las sabanas. "Que tienes?" pregunto Harry.

Fue cuando el Gryffindor se dio cuenta que la cascada también se había apagado. La única luz que entraba en la habitación era la de los rayos.

"Quiero a Hermione!" chilló, viendo a Harry con sus ojos grises abiertos en terror. Volvió a llorar.

"Ya ya, todo esta bien" confortó Harry, sentándose en la cama de Draco, puso su mano en el pequeño hombro del rubio.

Draco chillo y se abrazo mas fuerte a las sabanas. Harry quito su mano. De repente Draco se acordó de algo.

_"De verdad que si les importas, Draco, que no se te olvide eso."_

_"También Harry?"_

_"También Harry" contesto Ginny "Los dos harían cualquier cosa para que tu estés feliz mientras estés aquí. Nadie te hará daño, entiendes?"_

Con un último sollozo, Draco abrazo a Harry, los ojos del moreno se abrieron en sorpresa, pero Harry le devolvió el abrazo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

"No me gustan los truenos" murmuró, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry "ni la oscuridad...nunca la oscuridad"

"Todo esta bien" murmuró Harry, poniendo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Draco. "A mi también me daban miedo las tormentas...pero no te pueden lastimar...solo estaba ahí para hacer mucho ruido"

"No me dejes aquí" lloró Draco. "No quiero estar solo!"

"No iré a ningún lado" le aseguró Harry "Me quedare aquí hasta que te duermas"

"Pero no me quiero dormir, si me quedo dormido me muero!"

"Porque dices eso?"

"Porque Voldemort vendrá y me matara cuando cierre los ojos" lloró Draco.

Harry se sorprendió escuchar al rubio decir el nombre. "Que quieres decir, Draco?" dijo, escalofríos corrieron por su espalda.

"Padre dice que si me porto mal, cuando me duerma, vendrá y me matara" lloro el pequeño. "Dice que Voldemort solo quiere que gente fuerte trabaje para el...si lloro no soy fuerte...y cuando hay una tormenta y llueve o cuando estoy en la oscuridad...lloro...no quiero hacerlo...solo tengo miedo"

"Pues Voldemort no te matara mientras yo este aquí, no dejare que te haga algo"

"Lo siento, Harry" dijo Draco suavemente, apenas audible.

"Porque?"

"Pensé que me golpearías" susurro a la camisa de Harry. "Ginny me dijo que te importaba...y que bueno que le hice caso."

Harry sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, parpadeo varias veces para no dejar caer una lagrima. "Y Ginny tiene toda la razón, me importas mucho, nunca te haré daño, ni haré que te sientas incomodo, ok? Y si lo hago te doy permiso para que me pegues, tenemos un acuerdo?"

"Pero no te quiero pegar"

"Es solo precaución" aseguró Harry "Si te hace sentir mejor, le puedes decir a Hermione que me pegue por ti"

Draco se mordió su labio inferior antes de asentir. "Que te parece si vamos a mi cuarto?" sugirió "La ventana no esta tan grande ahí y no veras tanto la tormenta"

El Slytherin murmuro un _'si'_ y Harry lo cogio entre sus brazos como había visto que Hermione hacia en reiteradas ocasiones. Ahora ya sabia porque a su amiga le gustaba tanto cargar al pequeño, el rubio se sentía calido, y la forma en que se sujetaba de la túnica lo hacia sentir bien.

Harry se subió a su cama, Draco en brazos y lo acostó entre las sabanas. La vela que McGonagall les había dado estaba en uno de los tocadores, para alivio de Draco, la vela alumbraba un poco la oscura habitación.

"Todavía no me quiero dormir" dijo Draco tercamente "Quiero a Hermione."

"Ella no esta aquí ahorita" replicó Harry "Al rato regresa."

"Porque, a donde fue?"

"Tenia que ayudar con unas cosas en el castillo"

"Me puedo quedar despierto hasta que regrese? Por favor?"

Harry suspiro, "Esta bien"

Draco sonrió tímidamente y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. "Podemos leer un cuento, no quiero escuchar los rayos" Draco fue al librero de Harry de donde saco un libro. "Vi a Hermione poner el libro ahí ayer" dijo, cuando vio a Harry levantar una ceja al encontrar un libro para niños en su cuarto.

"Caperucita Roja" dijo leyendo la portada, "Listo?" Draco se acercó mas como respuesta. Harry a duras penas pudo leer el cuento ya que a cada rato Draco le interrumpía con preguntas que no venían en el cuento. Harry se dio cuenta que Draco se había quedado dormido ya que no había vuelto a interrumpir. Dándole un beso en la frente, Harry se quito sus lentes, puso el libro y sus lentes en la mesita de noche y se metió entre las sabanas.

Dos horas después entro una Hermione muy cansada a la sala común. "Retratos estupidos" gruño, dirigiéndose a su cuarto. "No se pueden arreglar solos..." De repente se detuvo "Debería checar si Draco esta bien" camino al cuarto del pequeño, su varita alumbrando el camino.

Entro en pánico cuando vio la cama del niño vacía. Saliendo del cuarto, entro rápidamente al de Harry, deteniéndose abruptamente.

Harry estaba hecho bola, con un brazo colgándole de la orilla de cama y el otro brazo lo tenía alrededor del cuerpecito de Draco. El rubio estaba junto a Harry, agarrado de su camisa con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque la castaña estaba cansada, agarro la cámara del librero de Harry y tomo una foto, una sonrisa en su cara.

"No creo que llegue a mi cama" dijo con un bostezo. Con cuidado movió a Draco más cerca de Harry y a Harry mas cerca de la orilla, se acostó y segundos después se quedo dormida.

Cuando Draco se despertó en la mañana, se encontró hecho un sándwich entre los dos Gryffindors, no se podía mover. Todavía se podía escuchar la tormenta de afuera.

No es que le molestara la posición en la que estaba, estaba más bien alegre. Se sentía seguro entre sus dos guardianes. La respiración de Hermione le hacia cosquillas en la cara y Harry todavía lo tenia agarrado.

La vela en el tocador todavía estaba encendida, aunque ya estaba en el último centímetro. "Que no se apague, que no se apague" rezo Draco. Sabía que de todos modos tendría miedo aunque estuvieran ahí sus dos guardianes.

"Draco?" murmuró una muy soñolienta Hermione. "Que tienes?"

En ese segundo la vela se apago y Draco dio un chillido de terror antes de sentir los brazos de Hermione agarrarlo y ponerlo en su regazo mientras ella se sentaba.

"Tiene miedo a la oscuridad" dijo la voz ronca de Harry seguido por un 'lumos'. "Y con la tormenta de noche, todo se oscureció.". Harry no se había percatado de que Hermione estaba en su cama. "Que estas haciendo aquí?" preguntó sospechosamente.

"Los encontré a los dos aquí anoche, así que me quede" dijo Hermoine encogiéndose de hombros. "La profesora McGonagall me dijo que cuando nos despertemos fuéramos al Gran Comedor. Dumbledore encanto el techo para que pareciera un día de verano."

"Pues entonces ya vamonos" Harry se desperezó y corrió a Hermione de su cuarto para que se pudiera cambiar. Hermione llevo a Draco a su habitación. Minutos después los tres se reunieron en la sala común. Draco en la cintura de Hermione, agarrado de la túnica de Hermione. Las dos varitas iluminaban el camino al Gran Comedor.

Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, Draco dio un suspiro de alivio. Tal como había dicho Hermoine, el techo del Gran Comedor lucia como si fuese un día de verano, nubes blancas flotaban por un cielo azul. Se escuchaban las pláticas de los demás estudiantes quienes comían sus desayunos.

"Hasta que llegan" saludó Ginny, caminando hacia el trío "Que clima tan terrible verdad?"

"Y tu porque estas tan alegre" gruño Harry, quien de repente se sintió de mal humor.

"Me encantan las tormentas!" rió la Weasley. "Aparte, con el clima así y la luz que se va constantemente, es básicamente imposible tener clases! Porque no van y desayunan, se ven hambrientos!"

Hermione miro con enfado la mesa en la que estaba toda la comida, donde los estudiantes se estaban empujando y haciendo un desastre. "Podrías cuidar a Draco mientras Harry y yo agarramos algo de comer, no quiero que lo golpeen"

"Claro" acordó Ginny, agarrando a Draco. Llevo al rubio a una esquina en una de las mesas y lo sentó a un lado de ella. Pero Draco se paro y se sentó en el regazo de Ginny, una sonrisa en su cara.

"Tenias razón, Ginny" murmuró "Harry es agradable"

"Te dije" sonrió

"Es por eso que te gusta?"

"No me gusta!" exclamo, ruborizándose un poco "Harry es un amigo, solo un _amigo_."

"Eso fue lo que dijiste ayer" observo el rubio "Entonces quien te gusta?"

"Nadie" dijo rápidamente, evitando los ojos del pequeño.

"Porque no te gusta Harry?" persistió Draco, no queriendo cambiar el tema.

"Si me gusta Harry!" grito en exasperación, "pero no en la _forma_ que quieres que lo quiera!"

"Que fue lo primero que dijiste?" cuestiono el niño con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"ME GUSTA HARRY!" grito, todo el Comedor cayó en silencio. "Acabo de gritar eso?" susurro, su rostro tomando el color de su pelo. "Por favor dime que _no_ acabo de decir eso"

"Vaya que si lo hiciste...pero si no te gusta no debe de molestarte, verdad?"

"Que alguien me mate" murmuro mientras la gente se le quedaba viendo.

"De verdad te quieres morir!" cuestionó Draco algo alarmado.

"Si"

"No lo dices en serio"

"Si"

"No"

"Si"

"Si"

"No"

"Te cache!" rió Draco "Ahh mira, ahí vienen Harry y Hermione!"

Ginny gruño y se cubrió la cara. "Que acabo de hacer?"

"Ginny?" pregunto Harry, sentándose a un lado de la pelirroja. "Ginny?"

"Le gustas" informó Draco, completamente serio.

"Como amigo" susurro Ginny, viendo el piso.

"A que no" contesto Draco "Te GUSTA"

Harry vio con confusión como el rubio y la pelirroja empezar a discutir con _'no's y si's'_.

"No deberías echar mentiras, Ginny!" regaño Draco, apuntándole con el dedo "No es cortés!"

"Esta bien, esto contesta tu pregunta?", gruño la pelirroja, empujando al rubio de su regazo. La sonrisa de Draco se hizo mas grande cuando Ginny tomo a Harry por la corbata.

Tomando aire, apretó los labios contra los de el, Draco reía satisfecho.

**Notas de Traductora:**

Después de **_doce_** dias y…**_12 reviews_** (ejem ejem) aquí esta el capitulo 'namber cven'

Ven la relación?…poquitos reviews más días. Mas reviews poquitos días xDD. Bueno espero que mi mensaje haya sido claro. Espero que les haya 'agradado' el capitulo. A mi personalmente me gusta el final xD.

Nos vemos en el próximo cap.


	8. Profecias Nuevas y Viejas

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Sino a JK Rowling y a la Warner Brothers.

Nombre del fic original: Parenting Class

Autora: IcyPanther

Traductora: Vianecita Malfoy

-----

Ginny soltó a Harry y se hizo hacia atrás, quería ver la reacción del moreno, sus mejillas estaban rosadas de vergüenza y orgullo.

Harry se le quedo viendo a la pelirroja, sus ojos esmeralda brillando con maldad. Sin advertencia, tomo a Ginny de los hombros y le dio otro beso, los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron en sorpresa. Rodeo su cuello con sus manos, profundizando el beso.

Lentamente, aplausos se empezaron a escuchar por todo el comedor, con aclamaciones de todas las casas. Dos minutos después, el beso seguía y también los aplausos. Draco reía en los brazos de Hermione.

"SUFICIENTE!" Snape venia trotando hacia los dos adolescentes que se seguían besando. "20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por comportamiento indebido!"

"Pero Uncle Sev" protestó Draco, agarrando la túnica negra. "Fue mi culpa que Ginny lo hiciera, castígame a mi también"

El comedor, que se había silenciado desde que Snape interrumpió, se quedaron congelados, querían ver que haría Snape, castigaría a su ahijado? imposible.

Rechinando los dientes, Snape murmuro, "20 puntos para Gryffindor por…nada." , el jefe de Slytherin salio del Gran Comedor, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad.

Inmediatamente Draco fue jalado a un gran abrazo departe de la pelirroja, apretujándolo como si fuese un oso de peluche "eres la cosa mas linda!" exclamó, dándole un beso en el cachete.

"Y es mío" le siguió Hermione, arrebatándolo de los brazos de Ginny "Todo mío!". Después paso a Draco otra vez a los brazos de la pelirroja. "Harry ponte para tomar un foto, y dale un beso a Ginny" ordeno sacando su cámara "Tengo que tener una foto de esto."

Harry se cambio de lado para estar junto a su nueva novia, Draco estaba sentado en el regazo de Ginny con una gran sonrisa. Agachándose, Harry beso a Ginny en el cachete cuando Hermione tomo la foto junto a casi todos los demás alumnos de Hogwarts.

"QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI HERMANA, HARRY!" demandó Ron, quien había entrado al Gran Comedor, un gran vendaje le cubría la mano.

"No te han dicho Ron?" sonrió Ginny "Ya somos una pareja." La boca de Ron se abría y se cerraba como si fuese un pescado hasta que Hermione se la cerro una mano. "Oh, tu mano ya se siente bien?"

Ron asintió, todavía viendo a su hermana menor y su mejor amigo. Caminando lentamente le hizo a Harry una señal para que se parara, el otro Gryffindor obedeciendo. "Si le haces algo a mi hermana, tendrás grandes problemas, esta claro?"

"Como el agua" dijo Harry, completamente serio, aunque se le notaba que se quería reír "Prometo no hacer nada que lastime a Ginny...lo prometo"

"Así esta mejor" ambos Gryffindor se quedaron viendo antes de darse la mano, sonrisas adornando sus caras. Hermione también sonrió, el lazo hermano-hermana muy tierno en su opinión. Para Ginny era todo lo contrario ya que se ruborizo y le saco la lengua a Ron.

"Ya podemos desayunar?" se quejó Draco, el grupo estalló en risas mientras todos los demás alumnos regresaron a sus platicas.

"Claro" dijo Hermione, pasándole un plato a Draco, quien seguía en el regazo de Ginny, ella misma tomando asiento a un lado. "Entonces como se siente ser una pareja oficial?" inquirió.

"No es tan diferente" admitió Ginny "Supongo que ahora nos podremos besar y cosas así, pero como hace mucho que me gusta, ya me acostumbre."

"Tiene sentido." admitió Hermione "De verdad crees que no tengamos clases?"

"Probablemente...pero lue-"

"ALUMNOS, SU ATENCION!" llamo Dumbledore del frente del Comedor. "Ah gracias" dijo cuando todos se callaron "Tenemos a varias brujas performando encantamientos por toda la escuela, así que las clases seguirán el curso normal." su anuncio fue recibido con gruñidos y groserías inaudibles. "Por favor terminen su desayuno y vayan a su primera clase, gracias."

"Y adivina cual es la primera clase" burló Harry a Hermione "Adivinación."

Hermione se agarro fuertemente de uno de los pilares de mármol "No me llevaras" declaro solemnemente, sus ojos brillando con determinación.

"Solo veme" rió Harry, rodeando ambas manos alrededor de la cadera de Hermione y jalándola hacia atrás. Ella solo se agarro mas fuerte del pilar, pateando a Harry en el estomago.

Harry inmediatamente la soltó, agarrándose el estómago en dolor. "Ese es el mismo lugar en donde me pego Pansy!" murmuro, doblándose de dolor.

"Ay Harry, estas bien?" dijo soltándose del pilar, Hermione se agacho a un lado de Harry, solo para ser cargada por el moreno, quien reía maliciosamente. "BAJAME!" gritó Hermione mientras Harry envolvió con un brazo las piernas de Hermione para que dejara de patalear. "BAJAME AHORITA MISMO HARRY POTTER!"

Harry ignoró a la castaña y salio del Gran Comedor, antorchas iluminaban el camino. Draco se bajo inmediatamente del regazo de Ginny y troto para alcanzar a sus guardianes, alejándose de los puños de la castaña quien estaba dando golpes a diestra y siniestra.

"Porque esta gritando Hermione?" preguntó Draco a Harry.

"PORQUE!" grito Hermione. "HERMIONE NO QUIERE IR A LA CLASE DE ADIVINACION, LA ODIA!" Varios estudiantes que pasaban por el pasillo se pararon para ver la escenita. "LA PROFESORA TRELAWNEY SE PUEDE METER SU CLASE POR EL CU-"

"Silencius" murmuró Harry, silenciando a Hermione a media oración. Aunque esto causo que la Gryffindor se enojará mas y golpeará con sus puños la espalda de Harry, todavía gritando.

"Creo que esta enojada contigo" observó Draco. "Seria mejor que le quitaras ese encantamiento"

"Y dejar de escuchar por el resto de mi vida, no gracias."

Por los siguientes cinco minutos, Harry estuvo en silencio, toda su energía yéndose en la subida de escaleras que daban a la torre Norte, Hermoine en su espalda. "Solo...trescientos escalones ...mas" jadeó Harry, deteniéndose por un momento.

"Porque no mejor la levitas?" preguntó Draco "No seria eso mas fácil?"

Harry pasó su vista de Hermione a Draco y a Mione otra vez, para luego suspirar "Porque no pensé en eso?" murmurando el hechizo, la castaña flotó a la altura de las rodillas de Harry. Harry empezó otra vez su caminata hacia la torre de adivinación. Cuando llegaron, la puerta ya estaba abierta. "Tenemos que ir hasta arriba?" pregunto Draco, algo asustado.

"Va estar bien Draco" aseguro Harry, cargando a Draco, Hermione siguiéndole los talones, literalmente.

El cuarto estaba como siempre, el olor a incienso penetraba las narices de los alumnos, cojines rojos adornaban las pequeñas mesas.

"Ah ha!" Draco grito y escondió su rostro en el pecho del moreno cuando la profesora emergió de la sombra a un lado de la chimenea. La profesora traía una túnica púrpura con brillantinas rojas, y un chal color verde.

"Hola profesora" saludó Harry, quitándole el hechizo a Hermioe para que pudiera hablar, aunque si las miradas mataran, todos estarían ya en el funeral de la profesora Trelawney. "Es...un placer...verla de nuevo..."

"Igualmente..Querida" contestó la profesora, posando una mano en el cachete de Harry "Estas muy helado para el día de hoy, será una coincidencia el alineamiento de Marte?" Trelawney abrió un libro y empezó a hojear por el mientras Harry ponía a Draco en el regazo de Hermione. "Ay muchacho" murmuró "muy pronto te enfermeras gravemente y morirás!"

Hermione dio un resoplido mientras los ojos de Draco se abrieron en terror. "Te vas a morir Harry! No te puedes morir!" Draco empezó a llorar y se aferró a Hermione, mientras le mandaba miradas asesinas a Trelawney.

"Mira lo que ha hecho! No diga ese tipo de cosas cuando este Draco cerca!"

"Pero es cierto! Mi ojo interior lo dice, debo decir la verdad cuando me lo muestra!"

Para ese entonces, otros estudiantes ya habían arribado a la aula para encontrarse a Draco llorando y a Trelawney predicando la muerte de Harry...por segunda vez. "Por favor profesora" rogó Lavender, entrando con Terry a la cintura, "no deje que los pequeños la escuchen...están muy chicos para los horrores que algún día enfrentaran."

Trelawney parpadeó varias veces, dándose cuenta de todos los niños chiquitos que estaban en su aula, todos se le quedaban viendo con ojos desorbitados, excepto Draco, quien todavía lloraba en el hombro de Hermione. "Ya veo...señorita Brown. Por favor, todos tomen asiento que ya empezaremos a explorar a profundidad los rayos."

Toda la clase se sentó en los 'confortables' sillones y esperaron a que la profesora siguiera explicando. Hermione suspiro y empezó a golpear la mesa con sus uñas. Nomás porque fuera a la clase no significaba que tenía que ser agradable.

"Quisiera darles la bienvenida a todos a otro maravilloso año de Adivinación" comenzó Trelawney, viendo a todos con sus gigantescos lentes. "Estoy casi segura que todos aquí." aquí pauso para ver a Hermione "aprenderán y posiblemente disfrutaran las maravillas del ojo interior." Lavender y Parvati tenían toda su atención en la maestra, dejando a Ron con el pequeño Terry.

"Hoy es un día perfecto para una lectura" continúo Trelawney, moviéndose a través del cuarto y jalando las cortinas abiertas "Saquen su copia de 'desanublando el futuro' y pásense a la sección de los rayos."

El revolver de hojas fue el único sonido que se escucho por varios segundos, hasta que un gran estruendo resonó. Draco grito y escondió su cara en la túnica de Hermione.

"Le tienes miedo a los truenos pequeño?" Trelawney caminó lentamente hacia Draco, quien estaba llorando, posando su mano en el hombro. El solo lloró mas fuerte y se hundió mas al pecho de Hermione. "Dicen que aquellos que le tienen miedo a los truenos algún día serán grande." susurro a un lado de la oreja de Draco "Tendrán poder, dinero, todos sus deseos se cumplirán...pero también viene con un precio. Grandeza viene del poderoso...pero todo poder tendrá que ser pagado...piensa en eso...solo tu puedes cambiar tu destino."

"Como estaba diciendo" dijo Trelawney, voz normal, "estudien los patrones de los rayos y compárenlos con los de sus libros. Escriban un resumen por cada formación que vean...Los recogeré al final de la clase así que háganlo bien. Necesitan por lo menos tres."

Dicho esto la maestra se volteo y se sentó tras su escritorio, contemplando su bola de cristal, levantando la vista de vez en cuando para ver a Harry y después suspirar.

"Que quiso decir esa mujer?" preguntó Draco, relajándose al ver que la maestra ya no estaba a un lado de el.

"Solo esta diciendo tonterías, no le creas nada de lo que te diga...es un fraude... eso es lo que es"

Draco permaneció extrañamente quieto por el resto de la clase, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido cada vez que caía un trueno, pero estaba contento, sentado en el regazo de Hermione viendo como esta hacia el trabajo con fastidio.

"Esto no esta bien" gruño Harry "Si Trelawney ve esto, encontrara otras maneras de predecir mi muerte."

"Porque?" pregunto Hermione, quitándolo el pedazo de pergamino de sus manos.

"Esta" dijo Harry señalando una de las figuras "significa que destrucción se avecina. La segunda habla de una epidemia, y la tercera habla del infierno...porque siempre me salen malos augurios?"

"Porque eres tu" rió Hermione, ignorando las miradas de Lavender y Parvati ya que Hermione les había cortado las había desconcentrado. "Las mías no estuvieron tan mal" dijo en voz mas baja "Tengo peligro de que me caiga encima una escalera, futuro de dinero, y que me enamorare de alguien inesperado."

"Que te caigan escaleras?" repitió Harry "a la otra te fijas dos veces antes de pisar escaleras...no vaya ser." sonrió Harry "Y quien es el afortunado?"

"Tu también estas enamorada?" se metió Draco, viendo con curiosidad el pergamino de Hermione. Los dos Gryffindor intercambiaron miradas, Harry sonriendo y Hermione con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"No crees-"

"Ohh si Hermione, lo creo" Harry vio al pequeño Slytherin, quien ahora se encontraba haciendo dibujitos en un pedazo de pergamino con la pluma de Hermione. "Definitivamente seria inesperado!"

"No! Eso seria tonto, Harry, aparte, es una locura!"

"Entonces fue locura lo de los rayos también eh" susurró Harry para que Draco no escuchara"

"Explícate, Harry" siseó Hermione

"Poder, deseos cumplidos...pero todo viene con un precio. Puedes pensar en una forma en que alguien se pueda hacer poderoso?"

"Estudiando?..."

Harry rodó sus ojos "Piensa Hermione, piensa!"

"Un mortifago..." susurró, volteando a ver a Draco quien seguía ocupado dibujando.

"Ellos tienen todo el poder que quieran" murmuró Harry "Y viene con un precio...ser sirviente de Voldemort hasta la muerte. Nomás mira a Snape, todavía no se los puede quitar de encima!"

"Es solo coincidencia, Harry. No es verdad. La única cosa que dijo y que fue verdad fue en tercero, cuando estaba hablando de... de..." cortó Hermione, viendo como la expresión de Harry había cambiado. "Lo siento, no lo quería mencionar" dijo la castaña suavemente "se que todavía duele" Harry asintió con la cabeza, parpadeando para retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

"Miren!" gritó Draco alegremente. "Somos nosotros! Tres personas habían sido dibujadas en el pedazo de pergamino, una pequeña figura estaba en el medio, a su lado, dos figuras grandes. "Esta eres tu Hermione" dijo apuntando a la figura que traía puesto una falda y pelo café rizado. "Y este eres tu Harry!" La famosa cicatriz estaba dibujada en la frente del muchacho quien vestía pantalones de mezclilla. "Y este soy yo!" la pequeña figura del medio tenia agarrado de la mano a sus dos guardianes, sonrisas en sus caras.

"Esta muy bonito Draco" felicitó Hermoine, dándole un abrazo al rubio. "Lo vamos a tener que enmarcar y colgarlo en uno de los cuartos, te parece?"

"Aja" quiero recordar cuando me quede contigo, para siempre, puedo llevármelo a casa cuando me tenga que ir?"

"Claro..." Hermoine volvio a abrazar al pequeño Slytherin. "Pero nunca te enviare de regreso" murmuró en voz baja para que el rubio no escuchara."

Un timbre sonó en una de las esquinas del salón "Se acabo la clase" anunció Trelawney "Por favor pongan sus trabajos en mi escritorio y sigan con sus clases" Hermione cargo a Draco y bajaron por las escaleras, mientras Harry ponía los papeles en el escritorio.

Mientras se dirigían a su siguiente clase (transfiguración) las antorchas que iluminaban los pasillos se apagaron y los estudiantes que estaban ahí empezaron a gritar, Draco incluido. Harry saco su varita y murmuró un 'lumos', una pequeño haz de luz ilumino el corredor, varios estudiantes siguieron el ejemplo.

"Ya ya" confortó Hermione, acariciando la espalda de Draco, "esta bien...ves, ya no esta oscuro"

"Pensé que Dumbledore había dicho que las brujas habían arreglado para que pudiéramos tener clases" gruño Harry "Mejor deberíamos ir a la clase de McGonagall, alo mejor ahí nos dice algo"

Cuando el trío arribo al aula, McGonagall estaba encendiendo unas velas. "Tomen asiento por favor" instruyó "tengo un anuncio del profesor Dumbledore que darles cuando los demás lleguen"

Minutos después todos los demás estudiantes llegaron, con el habitual bullicio.

"Parece ser" comenzó McGonagall "que se cancelaran las demás clases del día. Nos han informado que la tormenta esta muy fuerte y que las brujas no lo podrán controlar...favor de reportarse a sus salas comunes. Los elfos les traerán sus almuerzos y cenas. Les pido de favor que no salgan de sus salas comunes, si lo hacen, puntos serán restados de sus casas. Me entendieron?"

"Si profesora McGonagall" dijo la clase al unísono.

"Bien, de tarea quiero que lean el primer capitulo de sus libros de texto y contesten las preguntas que ahí vienen. Ya se pueden ir"

"Que bien" exclamó Harry emocionado "estamos libres para el resto del día!"

"Vamonos" rió Hermione, jalando a Harry para que la siguiera. Arribaron a sus salas unos minutos después, la chimenea ya estaba encendida.

"Se va ir la luz otra vez?" preguntó Draco con miedo, aferrándose a la ropa de Harry.

"Si se va, Harry y yo tendremos nuestras varitas listas" aseguró "Voy a empezar a hacer mi tarea...y la de Harry" suspiro, el moreno alegremente le dio sus libros a Hermione. "Porque no vas y juegas con Harry por un rato"

El rubio asintió y escalo el sillón para sentarse en el regazo de Harry. "Que estas viendo?" pregunto Draco, señalando el libro que Harry estaba viendo "Quienes son todas esas personas?"

"Es mi álbum de fotos" contesto Harry con una triste sonrisa. "Estas dos personas a la derecha son mi padres...y ese soy yo."

"Me gusta el pelo de tu mama...ojala yo tuviera pelo rojo" Hermione se rió tras el libro que estaba leyendo. "La puedo conocer?"

"Esta muerta"

"Lo siento" se disculpo Draco.

"Casi no la conocía, así que no hay de que sentirse."

Draco volteo la hoja. "Quien es el?" su dedo apunto a un hombre que tenia un brazo sobre los hombros de Lily, y con el otro a James, su pelo negro estaba agarrado en una cola, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"Mi padrino" dijo Harry seriamente, cambiando de pagina rápidamente.

"El también se murió?" Harry vio a Draco con sorpresa, pensando cuanto sabría Draco. "Esta en tus ojos" explico Draco "están tristes...no están tan brillosos como antes...lo extrañas?"

"Mucho" contesto Harry, bajando la cabeza.

"Como se murió?"

"El año pasado...Voldemort me engaño e hizo que fuera al ministerio...mi padrino vino a ayudarme...se cayo por un velo y desapareció."

"Un velo? porque no salio por el otro lado?"

"El velo hizo que fuera a algún lugar... y ya nunca va regresar." Una pequeña lágrima cayo por la mejilla de Harry, cayendo en la foto de su padrino, muchas más le siguieron. Harry se quedo así, con un brazo abrazando a Draco y con la otra sosteniendo el álbum de fotos, dejando que todas las lágrimas mojaran el libro. "Y fue mi culpa" susurro "fue toda mi culpa"

Hermione inmediatamente se levanto del sillón para consolar a Harry "Nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa Harry...tú no pediste tener la cicatriz que tienes o la fama...nada es tu culpa"

"Pero si hubiera aprendido oclumancia nada de eso hubiera pasado. Y siquiera necesitábamos la maldita profecía! Dumbledore ya se la sabia!"

"El que?" dijo Hermione sorprendida "Que quieres decir?"

"Que solamente era una copia...Dumbledore tenia la original en su pensadero. Trelawney la había dicho cuando estaba joven. Decía básicamente que ninguno de nosotros podía vivir, uno tenia que morir. El la sabia y ni siquiera me dijo!"

"Probablemente tenia sus razones..."

"De todos modos no es una excusa. Me afectaba personalmente...tenia el derecho a saber"

"De que están hablando?" pregunto Draco claramente confundido.

"Ya nada" dijo Hermione determinadamente, quitándole a Harry el álbum de fotos y dejándolo en la mesita "Ya no hay que pensar en eso..."

"Tienes razón" dijo Harry limpiándose las lagrimas "Hay que leer un cuento juntos"

Y eso fue lo que el trío hizo por el resto del día, leyeron historias, comieron los deliciosos platillos que los elfos habían traído, enseñaron a Draco como jugar ajedrez y simplemente descansaron.

"Ya estoy cansado" bostezo Draco "Puedo pasar la noche aquí?" El rubio estaba usando el regazo de Harry como una almohada y estaba acurrucada como si fuese un gato "Mi cuarto es tan oscuro..."

Como respuesta, Hermione conjuro una sabana y lo puso sobre el pequeño. "Buenas noches, Draco" murmuro, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Harry hizo lo mismo, segundos después, Draco ya estaba dormido.

Hermione suspiro y paso sus dedos por el pelo del rubio. Cuando volteo a ver a Harry vio que en los ojos de el había una mirada acusatoria. "Te dije" sonrió "La predicción que hiciste en adivinación se esta volviendo realidad"

"A que no" protesto Hermione. "Solo pienso que es una lindura...cuando crezca será el cretino que siempre ha sido"

"De verdad crees eso?"

"Si"

"No...Te acuerdas lo que dijo Dumbeldore, Dijo que recordaran todo lo que vivieron durante esas dos semanas. No crees que alo mejor cambie, aunque sea un poquito?"

"Probablemente...pero eso no quiere decir que me voy a enamorar de el!" exclamo haciendo señas "Puede que lleguemos a ser amigos...pero enamorarnos! Estas loco!"

"No se Mione...hay algo especial de el...solo mira lo que hizo hacer a Ginny, si es así ahorita imaginate como es de grande! De verdad se ve que te adora...no desecharía la idea de que los dos se vayan a enamorar."

"Y tu estarías de acuerdo con eso?" rió Hermione "Lo único que querías hacer con Draco era matarlo, ahora quieres que me guste?"

"Pues ya no es el Malfoy de antes."

"Ahora quien es?"

"Draco."

"Ya, basta de charla, vamos a dormir. Mañana tenemos clases"

Hermione se acomodo en el sillón mientras Harry se recargaba más en el respaldo del sillón, sin querer levantar al pequeño Slytherin. Segundos después, los tres se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos de sol entraron por la gran ventana que estaba en la sala, dándole en la pura cara a Harry. Con un gemido se levanto y se puso sus lentes. Draco también se levanto y corrió a la ventana "Hoy no esta lloviendo!" exclamo felizmente. Corriendo de regreso al sillón empezó a saltar sobre el estomago de Hermione "Despiertote Hermione!"

"Yo...despierta" contesto, mas dormida que despierta "solo...bajate" Draco obedientemente se bajo "Que vamos a hacer hoy?"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!" los tres voltearon a ver la ventana, se podía ver a Hagrid sosteniendo unas gruesas cadenas, al parecer estaba jalando algo que no se alcanzaba a ver. El rostro de Hermione se volvió pálido.

"Nos van a comer."

**Notas de Traductora**

Vianey se dirige al medio del escenario

Ejem ejem, lo sientoooooooooooooooooooooooo, lo sientooooooooooooooooooooooo, lo sientoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!.

La verdad es que tengo buenas razones por las cuales no había actualizado:

se me descompuso mi computadora

me cancelaron el Internet (ahora tengo por teléfono, joder!)

tareas exámenes

Y luego tuve que estudiar para el examen que te piden para cuando vayas a la universidad.

La verdad es que lo siento tanto, ya habia querido actualizar desde hace mucho, pero no había time!. Pero muchisisismas gracias por los reviews. Recibí mas reviews por el ultimo capitulo que por el primero jejeje. Prometo tener el próximo capitulo la siguiente semana. Espero que dejen reviews y que me perdonen.

Por cierto, ultima cosa, quiero ver a los que dejan reviews a que casa le van, quiero hacer una 'mini encuesta'. Ultima cosa xD. La autora ya empezó la secuela de este fic, pero dice que esta deprimida y que no esta muy segura si va seguir escribiendo. Así que no les aseguro que haya una continuación, sorry!.

Hasta el próximo capi!


End file.
